Life Is A Stage
by LittleBitOfWonder
Summary: [Dandy Mott x OC] "I was destined to be the greatest actor of all time," says Dandy Mott. "My body holds a heart that cannot love." Fortunately for him, neither did Wednesday Hale, a Jupiter-born Broadway star Dandy needs in order to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! After my last story, Stars Come Out At Night, I became obsessed with a song in my playlist, Animals by Maroon 5, and I thought of writing a new AHS story, this one regarding Dandy. This universe is separate from SCOAT's universe, so Dandy does not have an OC twin sister in this one. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

"Wow, Olivia, you have certainly outdone yourself this year." Gloria muttered as one of the butlers placed some finger sandwiches on her plate. You could cut the sweetness in her voice with a knife. "This is a better reunion than the one you've hosted last time."

"I'm glad you like it, Gloria." Olivia said with equal sweetness. "We _must _have a party in your place soon."

_Why? Are you planning to pilfer more silverware? Why don't you just go back to the slums, you tart. _Gloria smiled and gave a polite chuckle. She used to have so much respect for the Hetheringtons…until Dwight Hetherington dumbly married some middle-class nobody just because he got her pregnant. _Now he follows her around like some sick puppy and not as some former showgirl in Vegas._

"Mmm, these are divine, Liv!" Sara Pendleton gushed. Gloria would have given her soul to the devil just to leave this _noveau riche_-infested party, but she was a Mott and she would be damned if a Mott would ever be the first to leave a party.

"Speaking of divine," Eleanor Hemmings piped up. "Odette was _amazing _on Broadway—Charles and I saw her last week."

"Oh, my Odette is a natural performer," Olivia accepted the praise casually, glancing slyly at Gloria, whose only son's talent would amount to next to nothing compared to her own children. "But don't count Darius out just yet—he's as much of a performer as his sister!"

"Just like their mother," Gloria muttered loud enough for the only other pure old money in the party, Katherine Hart, to hear. Katherine quietly sniggered, pretending to stifle a cough.

"Katherine, are you quite all right?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. Katherine smiled politely, lowering her teacup, before he continued. "Anyway, Darius will be performing in Starstruck's play this year."

"It's already been confirmed?" One of the ladies asked. "No," Olivia shrugged. "But it's pretty obvious that Darius is a shoe-in for Romeo, isn't he?"

The group laughed, apart from Gloria. Starstruck was Jupiter's best theatrical troupe for amateur performers, and she remembered Dandy begging her once (_or a million times) _for him to join. _Maybe…_Gloria thought. She wanted nothing more to see that smug smile wipe of off Olivia Hetherington's face.

"Really?" Gloria noted loudly. "I think my Dandy's got a running shot."

The room was obscenely quiet. The new moneys glared at Gloria, who looked haughtily back in an innocent way. The ones whose bloodlines could be traced to older families—and distantly related to Gloria's—looked down in discomfort.

"Oh really?" Olivia smiled as though she seemed amused to entertain one of the oldest ladies in the party. "You think Dandy could be the lead in Starstruck's production this year?"

"Is Dandy even part of Startstruck?" Eleanor chimed in.

"I don't think I've even seen him in the backdrop!" Sara said crudely, and the entire table jeered.

Gloria willed her cheeks to not turn red. "No, because Dandy has taken care of a few business deals before he can pursue his passion—the family business comes first, as his father has taught him." That quieted a lot of the women, reminded that Dandy was still a catch for their daughters with the Mott Industries in his pocket…and the fact that half of them didn't even have companies of their own. _Ha! _Gloria thought triumphantly.

"Well, I guess Darius will be…seeing Dandy around, won't he," Olivia said sweetly. She knew the power Dwight's money and family name brought her, but growing up in the middle-class streets of Nevada, she knew when to back down from a fight, and when it came close to whose family had more power, she had to back away from Gloria Mott as soon as possible, to save as much face as she could. "Now, more cakes, anyone?"

Gloria took a crumpet and smiled as she took a nibble. _Tastes like victory—my favorite flavor._

Inside, she froze. _Now I just have to get Dandy ready for his new hobby. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dandy lost it when she hitched her leg up, deliberately raising her skirt a bit higher. _Did she really think that was attractive?_

"Okay, did you just eat a raw onion?" Dandy asked crudely, cringing his face as though he smelled something horrible.

Samantha Tyler's provocative smile disappeared. "Excuse me?"

"Oh God, it smells like Dead Clown." He scowled. He held the edges of his bar stool and scooted a few times away from her. Keeping his hand in front of his nose, he looked back at her. "You were saying?"

Samantha glared at him, her cheeks turning as red as her fake strawberry blonde hair. "Forget you, loser." She hopped off her stool, glaring at him one last time before walking away. Dandy sighed, taking another sip of his glass of champagne.

Dandy looked at his reflection, wondering at life's ironies. He was gorgeous—given, all the Motts were naturally beautiful—yet he wished ladies did not attract to him like honey attracted bees. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Making a good impression, I see." He didn't bother turning and his mother took Samantha's place. "That Tyler girl makes the what, twentieth girl you scared away?"

"Twenty-one, actually." Dandy said matter-of-factly. "Though I could just strangle her neck if it pleased me."

"You will do no such thing." Gloria scowled, slapping him in the shoulder with her fan. "No matter how much of a whore the Tyler girls are, their disappearances will be noticed."

"What is it now, mother?"

"Manslaughter aside, are you still interested in the performing arts?" Gloria asked seriously.

Dandy's eyes widened, but he hesitated to answer. _If this is another ploy at getting grandchildren. _"Depends, what's this about, mother?"

"I'll be frank: Olivia Hetherington is a bitch and I do not want to see her with the satisfaction that her son as Romeo for this year's play." Gloria said frankly. "Dandy, dear, do you know the troupe called Starstruck?"

It was all Dandy could do not to scream. _I've been begging you to let me join for years and you only hear about Starstruck when the new money mentions it? _"I have." He said curtly. "Why?"

"Join it, get the role for Romeo before Darius Hetherington does—but _do not _kill him, I mean it—"

"Romeo in Romeo and Juliet?" Dandy said distastefully. "I'd rather not and save myself for a more…solo lead."

In a swift, graceful flow, Gloria stood up and grabbed Dandy's collar so discreetly that nobody could see her or the tension in her fingers. "Now you listen to me, you brat." She said coldly, smiling sweetly. "I chose to look away from those poor animal victims, I overlooked all the imported clothes you shredded for that stupid costume, and I looked away as I buried Dora to clean up _your _mess. And if you don't get to Jupiter Center this Saturday and grab that role from Hetherington's hands, I swear to God, Dandy…"

"Okay okay," Dandy said dejectedly. On the inside, he was leaping with joy. Romeo and Juliet was not one of his most favorite plays—who would die for a girl anyway? They're all boring—but like all the greatest thespians he knew, he had to start somewhere.

He thought of the bus in the middle of the woods, and his tub of acid. He would miss a few weeks, but now that he had a shot at the theatre, he was going to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dandy felt like he was going to die. _Must. Keep. Moving. _He told himself. He glanced to his right, where Darius Hetherington and his girlfriend Isabella Knightley were smiling as though it didn't bother them. _Mother was right—one look from the Hetheringtons and you'd rather die than let them win._

"Alright, very good everyone!" The woman in front beamed. "Now let's see you stretch your legs a bit more."

Without missing a beat, she bent her upper body to touch both her toes without bending her knees. Dandy groaned as his muscles strained for him to touch his toes. Next to him, Darius and Isabella limbered up for a split second, not wasting any time before they bent over.

"Keep going!" The woman yelled. "Now repeat—two, three, four, five—"

"God—damn—this—ugh—ugh—" Dandy groaned, reminding himself that this was what the greatest actors and actresses went through to get ahead. _Keep pushing, Dandy. _He told himself.

"Aaand, ten minute break everyone." The woman, still not sweating like nearly everyone else, shouted. Everyone applauded, but Dandy tried to catch his breath. "Good job!"

_I can slit their throats in a split second…but I can't touch my toes without gasping for air. The fuck's wrong with you? _Dandy thought as he headed for his bag.

"Dandy Mott?" Dandy turned to see Darius and Isabella standing behind him, their smiles as fake as that dead clown's mask. "Hi, Darius Hetherington."

"Isabella Knightley—call me Izzy." Isabella smiled.

Dandy smiled back. "Cut the bullshit, Darius."

Isabella's smiled disappeared, but Darius smiled wider. "So the rumors were true then—did your mother finally cut your umbilical cord and let you go here on your own?"

"Hmm, mother jokes, how classy." Dandy rolled his eyes. "Too bad I can't say the same for your mother.

"Now here's what's going to happen, Darius." Dandy continued sharply, hoping to scare Darius away. "I will get the role for Romeo. It's mine. As of now. I don't care if you jack off or whatever—although I suggest you leave, because I will be asking for a towel boy and you do not want to be in my line of vision when I pick who—but you better stay out of my way."

Darius looked at Dandy like he was entertaining a child's whim. "Honest aren't we? Well, so can I. You're never gonna get that role, and why should I be afraid of some mama's boy like you? First of all, what makes you think a first timer is gonna get the lead role? You haven't even been in any play around Jupiter. Plus, of course Isabella and I are going to be the lead—you've got Romeo and Juliet right here."

"You can leave, the door's right over there." Isabella chimed in. "_You _can fuck off."

"Now, now, Izzy," Darius tutted, pulling her closer. "We don't bash the needy, remember?"

Darius smiled evilly before turning away, leaving Dandy red-faced, thankful no one else heard him lose. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mr. West was a tower of a man, standing over six feet tall. At his early fifties, his muscles gained from carrying countless ballerinas and dancers was starting to turn into fat, and while he resembled a plump bear, he was far from being a stuffed plaything. As soon as warm-ups ended, Mr. West walked onto the middle of the stage, his presence a commanding boom that silenced the room.

From the balcony of the stage, Dandy watched over the try-outs along with the others. He watched in silent awe as Mr. West openly insulted and rarely gave praise from the front row.

"You call that a twirl? I thought you were just looking for the exit?" Dandy and the others fought a chuckle.

"This. Is. So. Bloody. Boring."

"I hope you've kept your day job, dear."

"Next," Mr. West looked at the list. "Hetherington, Darius."

Darius climbed down the balcony and went to the center, Isabella following behind. "Mr. West, if you don't mind, Knightley and I will be performing together."

Mr. West growled, ticking off her name. "This better be good."

Darius and Isabella took their positions on either side of the stage. The music began, and the two began their audition. Dandy looked at them sullenly: he had to admit that the two were pretty good. _But I'm gonna be better. _He told himself. _You are a born thespian, Dandy. You are going to get this. You are going to—_

"You've certainly been practicing, Mr. Hetherington." Mr. West said begrudgingly. Dandy didn't notice that he had been spacing out the entire performance. "Now, Mr. Dandy Mott."

The whole balcony turned to look at Dandy blankly. Taking a deep breath, Dandy walked down the stairs, passing Darius and Isabella at the bottom.

"Don't choke." Darius smiled wickedly as Dandy reached the bottom, but Dandy chose to ignore him and passed him by, but hitting Darius as he passed.

"Mr…Mott?" Mr. West said hesitantly as Dandy stepped onto the stage. "First time to act under Starstruck?"

"Yes." Dandy said patiently.

"And you're applying for _Romeo_, Mr. Mott?" Mr. West looked at him like he was a joke. "You expect me to put a first-timer as the star for this year's winter play?"

Behind him, he heard a few snickers up in the balcony. _Just you wait, assholes. _"No, Mr. West," Dandy said respectfully. "I expect you to put a talented newcomer into that role."

Mr. West looked at Dandy amusedly. "Very well. No experience, no background, no past performances whatsoever. Let's see what you've got."

At the sound of his music, Dandy began his planned routine. For the next three minutes, nothing existed but the stage and the limelight. Dandy felt like he was flying, the moves flowing into his head like a moving picture he loved to watch over and over. Despite being in the zone, he could imagine what he looked like, and would stretch his legs higher or extend his arms more. There was no mother, no Hetheringtons, no Mr. West stopping him from being who he was. On his grand finale, he did not hesitate to slide across the stage, fighting the urge to cry in pain as the hard wooden floor was not the slippery marble floor he practiced on, but he kept his face straight, matching the end of his music to one swift twist.

The theater was quiet when it was over, save for Dandy's panting. Even up in the balcony, Dandy couldn't hear a whisper. He looked back down the seats and was surprised to see Mr. West standing, walking towards the stage.

"Can you act, Mott?" Mr. West asked emotionlessly.

"I can."

"Show me happy." Dandy gave it as best as he could. "Now sad. Angry. Moody."

Dandy contorted his face and muscles to the emotions he gave. And then he saw Mr. West nod in approval as he ticked something on his list. "That was great—for a first-timer." He heard a gasp somewhere in the balcony and he knew it was the best compliment he could get from a man like Mr. West. "Now…no more auditions for the character roles? None?" When no one piped up from the balcony, Mr. West continued. "Good. Ten minute break, and afterwards I will announce the performers for the roles—though I guess it is pretty obvious who they shall be."

Dandy heard the others climb down the balcony, but he didn't look back. He was practically running towards the end of the stage. "So I got it?"

Mr. West turned sharply at him. "Excuse me?"

"Did I get the lead?" Dandy asked impatiently.

"Mr. Mott…"

"It's a yes or no, did I get it?" Dandy tapped his foot. "I showed you my potential, haven't I?"

_Fucking amateurs, at least one looney amateur does this every year. _Mr. West looked at the stage, everyone had stopped what they were doing to get a good view on the new guy's outburst. Nathaniel West did not like humiliating any one, but he believed it was the only key he could use when he felt like he was working with someone on a high horse. He sighed. "Mott, you have the talent, given—well so does Hetherington over here—"

"But I _am _a fresh face." Dandy exclaimed. "Don't you want this next play to be like a new beginning for you?"

"But what you don't have that Mr. Hetherington does is the _whole package_." Mr. West continued, scowling. "Obviously Ms. Knightley here will get the role of Juliet hands down—" From the back, Isabella gave a fake gasp everyone could see through, but everyone was too engrossed with Dandy and Mr. West to care. "—and Romeo and Juliet is a romance story, Mott. I pick Hetherington over here, and I get the chemistry that comes with picking the both of them."

Darius whooped, twirling Isabella across the room. Only a few seemed to care about their joy. "It would be impractical and inappropriate if I picked you over Hetherington, and I doubt you can form a romantic bond with any one of our Juliet auditions in the next hour and change my mind about my decision."

Dandy looked at the other girls, none of which would meet his eye. "So I don't get the role, then?"

"Paris is still a main role," Mr. West shrugged. "So are the Lords Montague and Capulet—though you seem too young-faced for those roles. Anyone in the ruling house of Verona is your pick. Now if there's nothing else…"

Darius and Isabella replayed their joy for hearing their roles, and this time people congratulated them. Dandy wasn't thinking about beating the Hetheringtons as his mother wanted, he was thinking of his broken career. _My debut and I'm not even a leading character? I'm ruined. _Dandy thought despairingly. _I'm ruined. I can't be a big star if I don't shine. I'm ruined, I'm ruined, I'm—_

"Awww, cheer up Dandy." Behind him, Darius put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Some people weren't just meant to be leads."

"Fuck off," Dandy growled. "I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, and this is not the end of me."

Darius smiled sweetly, Isabella hiding her giggle demurely. "Oh, but I think it is."

"Sorry I'm late, are auditions still open?" Everyone turned to the girl below the stage, including Dandy, who noticed that she didn't carry the southern accent in her voice. "I'm auditioning for the role of Juliet."

The slender girl wore a gray tank top and black leggings, her hair tied in a messy bun with a white tie that contrasted to her black hair. For a split second, Dandy felt some sympathy for her. _A girl like her can't possibly be Juliet while Isabella's here, _taking in Isabella's blue-eyes and blonde hair.

But he looked at Isabella, a Knightley who was taught to never back down, and saw that, for the first time today, she looked like her position was being threatened. Next to her, Darius was no longer holding her by the waist, almost two feet apart from his girlfriend. The rest of the cast looked like a mix of awe and wonder. Dandy had no idea who this plain girl was and how she managed to keep the room quiet just by walking in.

"Well, Christmas sure did come early this year." Mr. West gave the thinnest of smiles, a compliment surpassing his compliment to Dandy moments ago. "Wednesday Hale, here in Jupiter, Florida. What are you doing here."

_The Hales have a daughter? _Dandy wondered. The Hales lived a few hills away from the Mott Manor, and although they were older than most of the new families in Jupiter, they were very kept to themselves, so he really wouldn't know.

"They were doing an all-male show for the holidays in New York," Wednesday said casually as she went up the stage and dumped her bag with the rest of the cast's bags. "I came home early for the holidays—big mistake, it's pretty boring here. So mother told me of this play going on and I figured I'd try to keep myself busy."

"Who's Wednesday Hale?" Dandy asked a passing girl.

"You don't know Day Hale?" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"I've heard the name, I think—Day Hale." Dandy tried jogging his memory. "Why, should I?"

"In Broadway, she's Day Hale, and she's one of the biggest and youngest stars there." She gushed. "She's amazing, really."

"Why haven't I seen her before?" Dandy grimaced as he watched Mr. West hurry himself back to the front to watch Wednesday's audition.

"Day got famous when she played that kid from Miss Saigon," The girl explained. "Ever since she's been a hot topic in Broadway that she never left except for holidays with her parents."

"A bigger hot topic than Odette Hetherington?"

"Odette Hetherington?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Comparing Odette Hetherington to Day Hale is like calling a hurricane a breeze. Odette's good, but she's not _Day _good. Hell, I don't even know why she's auditioning right now."

Dandy nodded at the girl in thanks, and she walked away. He glanced at Darius, and their eyes met. At that moment, Dandy knew what he needed to do, and at the same time, Darius knew what Dandy wanted to do, and gave a slightly scowling glance at the girlfriend that prevented him from doing the same thing Dandy was planning. He glared at Dandy, who was flashing a triumphant smile as he walked to the side of the stage to watch the last audition of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Playlist: Chandelier - Sia_

CHAPTER 5

The plain girl Dandy saw disappeared, and in her place was a goddess who could entrance everyone just by dancing. Wednesday twirled across the stage, easily following the beat of the song, a mixture of fast and slow beats to show her skill in drama and dancing on both. For a moment, Dandy and the others were not watching an audition, they were watching a Broadway-level performance of a one-woman show.

Lost in her own world, Wednesday gave her everything in her performance. The fact that she was once again performing in the stage that started her whole career gave her a kick to perform better, and she'd be damned if she didn't get the starring female role.

Wednesday ended the song performing a perfect pirouette, light on her toes even as she panted. She glanced at Mr. West, still mesmerized by her dance, and she knew the part was hers. Behind her, the blonde girl was fuming and partly glaring at Wednesday herself and the Ken Doll next to her who couldn't take his eyes off of her as she danced.

"So?" Wednesday said brightly as she walked to the front of the stage.

Mr. West brushed the sweat off his brow. "Wow, Day…"

"Wednesday." Wednesday corrected. "Day's the name New York papers gave me because they thought Wednesday was a handful."

"Wednesday…will you give me some time to think?" Mr. West looked from Dandy to Wednesday to Hetherington and his girlfriend. _This is a tough one…_

"What's to think?" Isabella complained loudly. "She was here late—she shouldn't even be allowed to audition. _The theatre waits for no one_." She said grandly.

"The theatre does not wait for entitled amateurs, Miss Knightley," Mr. West said curtly, quick to silence her. "We have an actual professional—one who could bring in the audience."

"But—"

"NO BUTS!" Mr. West roared. "Now, let me think about it."

Isabella glowered at Wednesday before storming out at the left side of the stage. Without hesitation, Dandy approached her. "Hi Day, my name is Dandy Mott. I need you to get the lead role with me."

"_Wednesday_." She corrected. "And why would I help you?" She gave his outfit a once-over, cringing at the socks and loafers combination with the white shorts.

"Because I am going to be a star." He said matter-of-factly. "And I am going to lose the role of Romeo if I can't get chemistry with a girl the way Darius and Isabella do."

"Since when has chemistry had anything to do with getting a role?" Wednesday scowled. One look at Barbie and Ken in the corner and she knew what he meant. "Look, uh, Dandy…"

"We can crush them, Wednesday." Dandy said, glancing at where she was looking at. "I just need someone I can work with."

"How long have you been acting?"

"This…is my first role." Dandy grimaced. "But I promise you, I'm a catch for this role."

_Well, he's not Broadway material but…_"Look." She sighed, resolved with no other choice. "I can tell you didn't get out that much."

Dandy's fists clenched. "Hey, I—"

"But you look like you have potential, and you're pretty hot," She said in utter indifference. "And I wouldn't mind having you in a _local _production of a Shakespearean play."

"So you'll pair up with me?" Dandy beamed.

"Yes—but…" She cut him off before he could celebrate. "Just remember one important thing, Dandy.

"I will do anything to get perfection in performances—and I mean _a-ny-thing._" She said seriously. "Including getting what I want. When it comes to performances, I run—and make no mistake, even if we're paired up if you can't keep up with me that's not my problem. Understand?"

_I killed a maid who didn't understand me, dear girl. We may just get along. _"Deal." He took her hand and shook it, quickly pulling away when he remembered that wasn't how it worked.

"Good." She turned to the audience. "Mr. West, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it, Wednesday?" Mr. West looked tiredly at the stage.

"You won't get Dandy because he's as romantic as a plank of wood, right?" Wednesday challenged.

"That's pretty much it, yes. Otherwise I'd seriously consider him. Why?"

"When's the next practice?"

"After this audition day, every weekends, of course."

"Give everyone the roles but Romeo and Juliet." Wednesday suggested. "Leave that to this Saturday."

"And why would I do that?" Mr. West asked testily.

"Because…if I could get Dandy here to be the romantic you want to be, will you give us the role?"

"That's all I need for him to be up there as Romeo." Mr. West nodded. "This Saturday. You and him. You better wow me with something good. But if you're wasting my time…"

"We won't." Wednesday said firmly but eagerly. She turned back to the stage, ignoring Darius and Isabella's gaping faces and went back to Dandy.

"Thank you," Dandy smiled for her. Wednesday remained unmoved. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I have to teach you how to be remotely romantic and passionate." She said matter-of-factly. "My house is a bit off-limits, can we practice at your place?"

"You know where the Mott Manor is, right?" Wednesday nodded. "Be there after one. It's a date then—a study-workshop-team-building sort of date."

Wednesday gave a sarcastic laugh. "Never call it that ever again."

"Alright." Dandy looked down. Wednesday nodded and walked away, passing by groups of people whispering together about her. _Thank you, little girl._


	6. Chapter 6

_Playlist: Lana Del Rey – Dark Paradise_

CHAPTER 6

"Finally, you're here." Dandy greeted Wednesday, in a simple white sleeveless shirt and leggings, her hair pulled back into a long braid.

"Don't you have a maid to open the door for you?" Wednesday asked as she passed the threshold. Dandy felt his hands twitch—the same feeling he got as his knife passed through Dora's throat—but he took a deep breath and suppressed his primal urge.

"So what are we learning today?" He beckoned her to follow him up the spiral staircase.

"For starters, I have to teach you how to act romantic around anyone and—have you even had any experience with love?"

_My body holds a heart that cannot love. _Dandy remembered when he was sick as a child, and his mother was too scared to even approach him and sent his equally coldhearted nanny in to shove a pill down his throat. _I loved so long ago I don't even know what it feels like. _"Not really."

"I'll take that as a no." Wednesday remarked dryly.

"How does one teach how to love?" Dandy asked as they reached the second floor. He turned to his playroom.

"Oh I'm not going to teach you how to fall in love." Wednesday scowled. "I just have to make you believably passionate—wait, what?"

Wednesday looked at the playroom, filled with toys and trinkets that were a kid's heart's desire. She looked at Dandy and wondered how old he really was. "You're over twenty-one, right?"

"Twenty-five." He smirked. "Why?"

Wednesday's instincts told her to run. At twenty-two, Wednesday Hale grew up in the harsh streets of New York before she became even half as famous as she was in the present, and thus her instincts were as sharp as a knife. And her instincts were telling her to run from this man-child. "Are…these your toys?"

"Yeah, but I don't use them anymore." He shrugged as if it were obvious. He walked to the corner nearest to the door and pulled out what looked like gym equipment. ''I just mostly go to this room for these."

"Oh, okay." Wednesday sighed in relief. _This is going to be creepy. But come on, Wednesday, you're not going to be seen as a supporting role in an amateur performance for Christ's sake. _Wednesday dropped her bag."Let's get started. Now, let's start: impress me, Dandy. Show me what you can do when it comes to passion."

Wednesday strode to the middle of the room and stared him down with an inviting gaze. Dandy, on cue, smiled back slyly as he walked to the window, fixing his Jukebox to play a slow, sensual song. He smiled back at her as the music started and slowly waked towards her. _Fix your pacing, damn it. If you're going to be slow, don't look like you're hurrying. _Wednesday fought to roll her eyes, not breaking character for a split-second.

Dandy stepped in front of her, stopping just a few inches away from her. _Do I look like I have the plague? Too far away. _Wednesday stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as she slid a hand up his hair and messed it up. _Too awkward. Use your arms. Do something! _She screamed on the inside as she played with one of the ringlets. She nodded in approval as he put a hand on her waist—_that's my waist, not an arm rest—_and she had to fix his hand so it was behind her just below her bra. Getting the message, Dandy pulled closer, moving his other hand to caress her face, their faces inches apart. _That's good, but how is the audience supposed to see? _

She could smell the scent of vanilla and sweat on him and knew that they were close enough. Just a few inches taller than her, Dandy tilted her head and brushed his lips on her forehead—_I'm your lover, not your sister, what the hell. _She hiked up her leg, brushing against his, and she was surprised that Dandy knew what to do as he hooked his hand behind her knees, locking it next to his, and he supported her back as he tilted her whole body, leaning towards her. _This is hot, but you're pushing me away, Dandy. _

"How am I doing?" He asked in a playfully quiet tone.

Wednesday smiled provocatively and said in her most lusty voice. "You are the most sexually awkward guy I have ever met."

Dandy's smile disappeared, and he let go of Wednesday's leg as he made her stand upright. "You're overthinking, and you're hesitant." She said coldly. "I saw your audition yesterday—you're good for a first timer, but there's always that look you have that looks like you doubt yourself a split second before you do it."

"I don't doubt myself." Dandy said stubbornly.

"Oh, you do." Wednesday insisted. "How do you expect to be any good when you don't believe in yourself enough?"

"Well, what should I do?"

Wednesday thought out a plan in a matter of seconds. "What do you like doing?"

_Murder. Acting. Mostly murder. _"Art." Dandy said levelly.

"All kinds of art?" Wednesday asked dubiously.

"I have a taste for beauty." Dandy said coolly. "Though others may not see its beauty."

"Well, how do you know something is beautiful?" Wednesday questioned.

"It…just is." Dandy shrugged.

"Exactly." Wednesday agreed. "Now do it—_don't _think."

Dandy walked briskly towards Wednesday, swiftly slipping his hand behind her waist while placing a foot between her feet and tilting her once more, making her powerless to move by keeping her on her heels. _Just the way I want it. _Dandy was close as he could be, his chest slightly pressed to hers that she could hear his own heartbeat. _Better? Better—despite the personal space. What the hell, I'll let this pass. _"Good. Continue."

Dandy swooshed his head so his curls didn't cover his face, easing into his position. "You're thinking again." Wednesday muttered.

"I'm—"

"Yeah, you are." He proceeded to let her back on her feet, but she stopped him. "Don't break character." She said impatiently. "Don't think, Dandy. Just do what you think you'd do."

He leaned over her once again. Wednesday placed her hands behind his shoulder, supporting herself and tilting her neck backwards. _I could just snap that pretty little neck of hers. _Dandy noted. Dandy raised the hand on her back up to behind her neck, and he brushed the part of her neck where he could feel her pulse. _I could kill you, Wednesday, and no one will ever find out. _

He felt something stir in him, having this girl in such a vulnerable position that she was practically willing him to kill her. It was deep, deeper that what he felt as Dora's blood spurted out of her body as she clung onto him. He widened his stance so he could lean further on her, unable to move away from their lips that were millimeters away from touching.

He tightened his hold on her neck. "Now?"

'Better." She smiled.

"Well, now."

Dandy lost his balance and let go of Wednesday, catching her fall after a split second. He glared at the door, where his mother looked at the two with a knowing smile. "And who's your…_friend_, Dandy?"

"Mother!" Dandy said crossly. "I'm practicing for the play!"

"Oh, the play." She stressed grandly as she tittered in. "And is this the Juliet?"

"Yes—" Wednesday opened her mouth to protest, but Dandy looked at her, the pleading in his eyes, and she smiled and nodded. "Mother, Wednesday Hale. Wednesday, mother."

"Wednesday Hale?" Gloria's eyes widened. "Of the Hales who live up the other hill? _Day _Hale?"

_How does everyone know her but me? _Dandy wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Wednesday smiled politely, offering her hand to shake. Gloria shook it with both hands, practically jumping as she shook it.

"Oh it is so wonderful to meet a Broadway star such as yourself." Gloria gushed. "And it seemed like just yesterday you were just a little doll growing up with all the kids of Jupiter. Now look at you! Daring and bold, such visionary works of art you do! I'm so glad you and Dandy are starring, it's just so wonderfully grand. Wonderful! Wonderful! Wo—"

"Okay mother, we really have to practice." Dandy cut her off, nudging her out the door.

"Oh, really?" Her shoulders drooped. "My, very well then. But do say goodbye before you leave, alright, dear?"

""Yes, yes, she will." Dandy said impatiently. "Now will you go?"

Dandy slammed the door behind her. "Now, where were we?" He turned back to Wednesday with an eyebrow raised provocatively. "So should I—"

"You know your mother's right behind the door, right?" Wednesday tilted her head towards the door. Dandy leaned towards the door and, listening closely, could hear the sound of his mother tapping her shiny heels on the marble floor. He rolled his eyes.

"Is she always this uptight?" Wednesday grimaced.

"You have no idea." Dandy said, frustrated. "Why do you think I still have this room?"

_At least that explains it…I think. _"Well, I don't think we can practice here if you're going to get distracted with your mother and everything…"

_No no no no! You promised that we'd practice until I was good enough! _Dandy thought for a moment. _She won't even know. I made sure no one would. _"Wait…we could always use my club house."


	7. Chapter 7

_Playlist: Hurts – Better Than Love_

CHAPTER 7

"So…what do you think?" Wednesday took one look at Dandy's hopeful smile and she wondered whether or not he was serious. _Run, Wednesday._ "Can we practice here? I promise you, it looks a bit public, but nobody ever goes here."

"Not even animals?" Wednesday looked at the grimy bathtub peeking from behind the other side of the bus.

Dandy pursed his lips and shook his head. "None, it's a good place to practice." He grabbed her hand and led her inside the remains of what looked like either a school bus or the bus that transported juvenile delinquents, but Wednesday sighed and entered the bus against her instincts. The inside was run down with even more rusted things and twigs covering the windows. At the back of the bus was a gated fence blocking a small part of the bus and on the ground were rags, and she wondered if this spoiled boy from the hills could truly live in a "clubhouse" like this one.

"What's wrong?" Dandy asked, noticing her expression.

"It's…" Wednesday hesitated, trying to find the right word. _A scene out of a horror movie. Disgusting. Creepy. Horrid. Rancid. Take your pick. _"…different."

"Different?"

"Nothing like I've seen…for a club house." She dropped her bag. _Might as well get on with it. _"So, about yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"You were good," Wednesday began. "But I feel like something's holding you back."

"Oh?" Dandy tried to sound casual, biting back a smile as he turned to her and reached for his razor blade behind him. _Just because you're some famous Broadway star doesn't mean you can keep insulting me. You better watch yourself, Wednesday. _"What should I do?"

Wednesday hesitated, and Dandy smiled encouragingly. "Have you ever been in love?"

Dandy suppressed the memory of his ex-fiancée—_fiancées—_as he frowned. He couldn't remember which swamp he threw their bodies in. "Once."

"And?" Wednesday pressed further.

_Don't rush me. _"It didn't end well." He said with finality. "I'd rather not pursue the matter, if you don't mind."

"If that's what's making you act like a cold fish then yeah, I do mind." Wednesday said curtly. "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

Without warning, Wednesday took her top off, revealing her white bra. Not wanting to appear daunted, Dandy willingly pulled his own blue top off, revealing his bare chest. He stuffed the razor blade in his back pocket before she could notice, flicking a record player nearby to set the mood. He was about to ask her what he was supposed to do, but looking at her, half-naked and vulnerable in a place where no one would ever think of looking for her, he felt the power and urgency to follow his instincts.

He pulled her close in a tight embrace, pushing her against the fence of the back gate. Wrapping an arm around her waist while placing another hand on her neck, Dandy brushed his lips against her neck and he felt her hands on his back clawing at him and he felt a wave of pleasure. He pressed her against the wall and she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Dandy delicately supported her as he sat down on the bus' floor, Wednesday straddling him.

Wednesday bent lower so their faces were inches apart and tucked his loose bangs behind his ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek. With her sitting on his lap, Dandy felt his senses heighten as she grabbed his muscled arms and slid backwards ever so slightly before trying to go back up and pull away, and Dandy countered her taunt by pulling her closer, changing their position as he made her lie down and he was now the one leaning over her.

Looking at Wednesday, pinned to the bus' floor by his legs twined with hers, Dandy felt another rush. This one was stronger than he had ever felt before—even as he killed Dora, even when he killed the twins for Dot's insolence. He felt it was the perfect time to take out his razor and commit the deed, but this rush was something else. It travelled from his shoulders down to his abdomen, all the way down to his loins, and he groaned in surprised unfamiliarity as the blood rushed all the way down there.

He realized there was a new type of drive in him: lust. He didn't want to kill her—_yet—_but he wanted to take this girl and make him his. Before he could do anything, he felt the blood rushing once more followed by pressure and a sudden tightness in his briefs and pants and he groaned as he lost his balance, catching himself inches before he would fall on top of her.

Wednesday saw the fire in his eyes, and knew she had done her job right.

This close to her, he could hear her panting before he realized he was also breathing heavily. Dandy looked into Wednesday's brown eyes, hoping for a sign, when he saw her lips curl into a faint smile.

"You did it," She sighed. "You made me believe you could be passionate."

Dandy smiled as he continued to breathe heavily. He sat back up, pulling Wednesday up with him. "Really?"

"You looked _so _hot," Wednesday grinned. "Just remember: what did you think I was thinking when I was doing that?"

Dandy thought for a second. "That you wanted me just as much as I wanted you."

"And that, my dear Dandy, is what separates you from every person wanting to be an actor from the few who know how to make people believe what they want to believe." Wednesday smiled. "Mr. West taught me that—but not like this, mind you—make them believe you are going mad with lust even when you couldn't care less."

Dandy reached for his own bag to get his water bottle, quickly slipping his razor in. He had passed one hurdle, and he wasn't going to go anywhere if he killed her just then. Plus there was something else, that rush that passed through him like opium on an addict, that made him believe for a split second that he could take her and they were not faking—he was now determined to kill someone that night, but it sure as hell wouldn't be this girl.

While Wednesday was still fixing herself, facing the other side of the bus, Dandy took a peek at Wednesday Hale. She was only a few inches shorter to Dandy's six foot frame and had the slender frame that reminded Dandy of a ballerina. Her black hair was wavy that shone in the setting sunlight that sneaked past the bus' windows.

When she was through tying her hair into a messy bun, Wednesday looked at the record player. "What was that first song you played when we started?"

"This," Dandy handed her the record's case. "Why?"

Wednesday stared at the set list for a few seconds, her face frozen in that same calculating look that deduced Dandy and the entire play itself was worth her time. "We have a few days to prove Mr. West that you can do this role." Wednesday said quietly. "And it just so happens, I have a plan. Can you ballroom dance?"

"What kind?" Dandy frowned. "Swing, jive, or…?"

"A bit of everything." Wednesday replied, fixing the record so it played the first song again. "Let's practice."

_She wasn't lying, this girl _is _determined. _Dandy flexed his arms and walked back to her, taking his shirt back to pull it back on.

"Leave it," Wednesday said quickly, holding out her hands for Dandy to take. Dandy shrugged, throwing the shirt to the side as he quickly took her hands before the song re-started. "When the guy starts singing, hitch up my leg and lean over me—like the one we did in your room."

~0~0~0~

**Saturday Night**

Dandy pulled Wednesday's leg up, his hand almost clawing at the flowing skirt she wore on top of her leggings, and on cue, the song ended. They were panting, Wednesday from the thrill of a perfect performance under her belt, Dandy from dancing the performance that would make or break the beginning of his career. In the last few days, they had been planning the whole thing: they knew that Mr. West knew that Dandy could act, and focused on what mostly mattered: showing him that the two had a chemistry even more powerful than Darius and Isabella's.

Mr. West did not give them time to wonder. He sat up, clapping slowly. Wednesday gasped, remembering the only other time he clapped was during the night of her first performance years ago.

"It seems that I have found my Romeo and Juliet," He smiled warmly. "And the latest fresh star of Starstruck's troupe!"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_One Day Later_

"To us!" Dandy said happily, raising a wineglass filled to the brim with the champagne his mother forbade him to touch. "To you and I, Wednesday, the stars of the upcoming Jupiter adaptation of Romeo and Juliet!"

"To us!" Wednesday smiled back from the other end of the Motts' elongated dining table. "Did you see the look on those wannabes' faces?"

"I'd pay good money to see it again." Dandy smiled. It was different of him, inviting a girl—or in his case, any living, normal human being who wasn't either a freak nor a murderer—to his house while his mother was off at Jupiter's country club. But something about Wednesday urged him to do it: whether it was because she was the only one who was close to a friend as Dandy could ever hope to get or the fact that her presence brought a rush Dandy couldn't even duplicate the night he was set to play Romeo, when he stalked and killed another man. _Or maybe it's the fact that I'm the host and I never get to sit in mother's chair, _Dandy mused. He turned to the door. "Maid! We're ready to dine."

Dora's replacement, an older, mousy, blonde-haired woman, entered the room tugging a food cart with her. She quietly set the food before both of them before leaving. "Inviting, isn't she?" Wednesday asked dryly as soon as she left.

"After our last maid left without warning, mother had to take the first one who applied for the job." Dandy shrugged. "I hope you like steak and caviar."

"I do, thank you." Wednesday smiled, and the two began eating. Despite being with a girl, the most boring creature to be placed on this earth (or so Dandy thought), he was enjoying his night with Wednesday. She was not like any upper-class Jupiter girl Dandy met. She wasn't waiting for him nor heavily hinting that he should compliment the way she looked in a blue-green dress. Instead, Dandy found someone who liked talking about the things he did: theater, films, and, oddly for a girl in an upper-class family who need not concern herself, current events found in the news.

After finishing his steak, Dandy took one look at the caviar's container and easily remembered how Bette—_God bless her beautiful soul—_let him spoon feed her some. _Things would have been perfect if your sister wasn't such a prude, Bette. _Dandy remembered telling her as he stabbed their shared heart.

"You know, mother always imports only my favorite caviar." Dandy took a spoonful of caviar, savoring the taste no one below his tax bracket would ever taste. "Belugas, from Siberia—very expensive. I don't suppose you've tried it in New York?"

_Is this guy for real? _Wednesday scoffed. "Uhh, Dandy, you know I'm not poor right?" She looked out the window, which gave a view of the mansion's entrance and overlooked the hills far away, where other mansions stood out. "I live right over there—caviar's not a rare thing back at home, father loves it."

"Oh, right. My apologies, Wednesday." Dandy smiled boyishly, standing up. "Why do we sit this far anyway?"

Wednesday smiled as Dandy walked near her, sitting on the seat on her left. "I was asking myself the same thing when you left me here."

Dandy took the platter of her caviar container and scooped up some caviar. "Try some." He pointed the spoon towards her.

Wednesday laughed at Dandy's sweet act. "I'm not a child!" She yelled stubbornly, but looked at his smile and decided to let him. "I'm guessing this is the first time you've had a visitor here."

"The first one without my mother." He frowned, setting the platter down. "She does these dinner things so easily and here I am without a clue—that maid had to do everything for this dinner but I don't know what to do after."

"Well…" Wednesday said helpfully. "What would you do?"

Dandy thought of the bus in the dark forest. It looked even better at night. "I know what to do." He smiled as he stood up, offering Wednesday his arm as they strode out the dining room.

~0~0~0~

"You're going to love this," Dandy beamed at Wednesday as he rolled the reel in behind the couch. The maid placed the popcorn along with wine and two glasses before stepping out, ignoring Wednesday's thanks as she walked out the room. "I think Disney will be a big thing in the future—mother doesn't, she says a company that produces cartoon films won't be any good ten years from now."

"I think Disney's the one to look out for," Wednesday agreed. "It's so whimsy, so creative, I just love watching Snow White."

"Have you watched Cinderella yet?" Dandy plopped next to her as she poured wine for both of them, and she nodded. "It's a lovely movie, but I get ticked off about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Wednesday smiled as she handed him a wineglass.

"Thank you—just look at this." He pointed at the screen. "First of all, animal friends? That's just a rip-off from Snow White."

"Yeah, but Dandy, look, it's an animation!" Wednesday exclaimed as the animals began helping Cinderella bathe. "If you're gonna animate, you might as well do things you can't make happen in real life."

"Why _animals _again?" He countered, taking a swig of wine and downing it all before pouring for him and Wednesday again. "What about animating furniture?"

"Animating objects?" Wednesday smirked. "No way—Disney will never animate a princess and inanimate objects."

"I bet they will!" Dandy said stubbornly. "Now look at this—Lady Tremaine isn't even a duchess, she's a _lady. _Cinderella's father—look at that—way out of her league. She's overreaching herself, and why isn't anyone stopping her from abusing her step-daughter, who, by the way, isn't even her stepdaughter anymore. If mother married and changed the will and gave everything to my step-father before I became an adult, I'd be really pissed."

"Wow, you're really thinking this movie through." Wednesday laughed. "And while we're here, how did Cinderella's father even find Lady Tremaine?"

"He thought Cinderella needed a maternal figure." Dandy explained.

"Yeah, but why is she so old?" Wednesday joked. "Did you see him at the beginning of the movie? That's a Gregory Peck right there. He could have done so much better than _that."_

"And while we're in the subject of Cinderella's father: why is everyone's spouses dying?"

The two continued on throughout the movie, noting every single thing wrong as it passed: how the animals were made out, how Cinderella could have ended the whole thing by going to the authority as a lady in her own right as her father's daughter, and the inconsistencies of having a fairy godmother. Halfway through the movie, the two had already called for a second bottle of wine, starting a new game where they took a drink whenever anyone from the movie said something a rich girl from Jupiter would say or something unrealistic would happen. As the night went on—Dandy relieved that his mother came home too exhausted to check on him—Dandy felt Wednesday put her head on his shoulders as they continued to watch, and suddenly it wasn't just the wine that was keeping him warm in the cold air.

"You know…we could make an awesome movie together." Dandy suggested as Cinderella's carriage moved onto the castle.

"I know that—rich white girl line!" Wednesday took a sip. "We're starring in a play, remember? Whole reason why I go here and then see you on weekends for the next few months?"

"I don't mean that—oh god, it was going back up." Dandy replied. "I meant we would be swell in _writing _one our own way."

"Like, make our own version of Romeo and Juliet." The room was spinning in Wednesday's eyes. _I need to get up. _She tried to stand, but her feet wobbled in her heels and she fell back down, grasping Dandy's hand for support. They looked into each other's eyes before laughing, drunkenly hysterical.

~0~0~0~

"I don't wanna do this Dandy," Wednesday half-giggled and half-groaned as they ran across the hall and into Dandy's playroom. She could walk better without her heels so Dandy made her leave them in the theater before he dragged her to the playroom. "It's stupid."

"It'll be fun, I promise." He pulled her along the threshold. He made his way to the stage.

"You're drunk!"

"And so are you, but it doesn't mean we can't have fun." He stopped just below the platform. "So what do you say? Just one part?"

Wednesday sighed, her head spinning once more and feeling the need to move. "Fine, one scene." Wednesday smiled. "But if you start acting like Mr. West I swear to god…"

"_Passion, passion, I need to see you wanting your other half before she is introduced to this play!" _Dandy yelled in Mr. West's obviously faux British accent. "I don't even know what that means."

"I didn't understand what he meant by _"More desire to be a daughter"_ when I did _Annie _with him, but I kept changing something until he stopped complaining." Wednesday laughed. Dandy placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her up before climbing on top.

"The scene where they meet?" Dandy suggested, and she nodded. Dandy quickly got into character and took her hand. "If I profane your hand with…If I profane with my…I—"

"I told you, you're drunk." Wednesday said drunkenly. "We can't memorize our lines like this."

"Who says we have to memorize?" Dandy grinned. "Now stay in character! Hello, Juliet—pardon me if I touch your immaculate little hand with my filthy ones. If you don't wanna hold hands, we could always make-out if you prefer."

"Your hand's okay," Wednesday said disinterestedly.

"Better than okay?" He smiled hopefully.

"Uh, no." Wednesday replied blankly. "But I'm glad you're doing it. Now let's try flirting about pilgrims and saints and kissing because that is _so _sexy."

"But don't saints and pilgrims have lips too." He pulled Wednesday closer, speaking in a whisper.

"The audience won't hear you." She whispered back.

"Good, now go on."

"Besides, you sinning pilgrim" She pulled away, not taking her hand from his. "They pray with those lips."

"And I'm pretty sure they know how to kiss—so let's make our lips do what hands do." Dandy pulled her closer, his lips inches from hers. "I pray you kiss me, Wednesday, and please don't reject me."

"Juliet," She corrected him, giggling. "My name is Juliet. Who is Wednesday?"

"Pray, forgive me my lady." He smiled. "Will you grand my prayer, my saint?"

"Saints do not move, but they do grant prayers." She smiled back.

"Then don't move." Dandy pulled her in a romantic embrace and kissed her. He could taste the alcohol and caviar, but it was drowned out by that electrifying feeling that stemmed from Wednesday's lips the same way it came from his pants days ago. Wednesday felt it as well, and didn't mind when he kissed her too long.

Finally, Dandy held back, but kept her in his arms. He stared absentmindedly into her brown eyes, and then lowered down to her lips. "Dandy," Wednesday grinned. "Dandy, your next line's "Now my sin…""

"Now…" Dandy said, distracted. "Now I…I…"

Before he could even finish, Dandy leaned forward and kissed her once more. He wanted that feeling once more, to be electrocuted by the touch of her lips. He had never felt anything like it, and he couldn't put a finger on it, but he wanted it. It was not the powerful hunger of murder or the lust he felt back at the bus, something more powerful than the two.

Wednesday pulled back, scared of what their drunkenness and bad decisions can do to change everything in one night. "I'm sorry," Dandy apologized as she took a few staggering steps back. "It got out of hand."

"It's fine—it's not like we won't be doing this in the next few weeks." She tried to smile. "But I think it's getting late…I should probably go before mother and father…"

"Wait, you're driving?" Wednesday nodded slowly. "You're not driving like that, dear. I'm walking you."

"Why?" She grinned. "Scared I'll be kidnapped by that clown killer's sidekick?"

_You have no idea. _"That's not the only bad thing that could lurk out at night—have you seen the freak show by the outskirts?" He scowled. "I'm not letting you go alone, I'm taking you home."

Wednesday's smile disappeared. _No, he can't go with me home. _"No, god please no. You don't have to."

"But I will." He insisted. "You have two options: I walk you home, or you spend the night in one of the guest rooms and let my mom catch you while hung over."

Wednesday thought hard. _Just leave him by the gate. _"Fine, but you can't go in."

"Deal, just going to get you there, safely, okay?" Dandy smiled. "I had a fun evening, thank you for that, Wednesday."

She smiled back. Dandy helped her down the stage, and they took a moment to sober up a bit before Dandy stole a pair of his mother's slippers and they walked out the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The Hale Manor was a Gothic-themed structure that resembled a dark version of the dollhouse Dandy kept in his playroom. It was floor after floor of architectural magnificence, and Dandy reminded himself to take the longer routes home from now on just to be able to see it more often. The gate was one of those new sliding gates from Hollywood, California, and Dandy and Wednesday tried to keep as sober as possible as the guard looked out at them from his booth.

"Miss Wednesday?" The guard said through the intercom. "Mighty late coming home."

"Just open the gate, please, thanks Bertram." Wednesday struggled to keep her voice flat. "Are mother and father home?"

"Not yet, Miss Wednesday." Bertram pressed a button that made the gate slide to the sides. "They said they'd be in an auction somewhere in Orlando. Before they left, they asked me to note what time you arrived."

Dandy looked at his watch, showing nearly midnight. "And what time did I arrive?" Wednesday asked as she passed, indifferently shoving a twenty in Bertram's breast pocket.

Bertram smiled triumphantly. "Before nine in the evening, of course."

"Good." Wednesday walked next to Dandy along the straight driveway that lead to the fountain in the center of the entrance. It was a cold night in Jupiter, especially up in the manors and mansions up the hills, and Wednesday internally cursed herself for picking the wrong dress and kept close to her friend for warmth, but quickly remembered that she would never let him in her manor and stopped just by the fountain. "Sorry, my parents don't allow me to have guests."

"Really?" Dandy frowned. _Why, how will they know? _He had a feeling about Wednesday, and he looked at her and realized it was the same look he had when he was fourteen and bought off the television and hid the toy in his room and he was hoping his mother would never notice."Well, as long as you're safe. I believe this means I bid you goodnight, Wednesday."

"Goodnight, Dandy." Wednesday smiled. "I had fun."

"Wonderful." He smiled back as he took a few steps backward. "Goodnight, my dear—hope you can walk without tripping."

Wednesday rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked to the door of her home. Her head was spinning and all she could her was the thump of her own heels and the constant wheezing in her ears. She opened the door and quickly staggered in.

"Holy cow." Her drunkenness made her a split second too slow to realize that Dandy was right behind her, staring at the secret she tried to keep. She turned and gasped, looking at the awed smile that slowly crept on his face.

Wednesday's house was lined with weapon after weapon, the walls filled with armor and weapons. The foyer was an elegant dark Some were hanged on the walls by hooks, while a few old-looking ones were on pedestals and caged in glass. Dandy stepped inside like a child in a candy store. "Now I know why the Hales never invite anyone over."

"Is it obvious?" Wednesday laughed dryly. "Also a reason why my parents have never been drunk—yes, you can touch that."

Dandy picked up a revolver in front him. "Is it loaded?"

"No," Wednesday swiftly took a knife out of its case and hurled it across the room, missing Dandy by a few inches. "But they're all real."

Dandy smiled at her, as though looking at an old friend. "You don't trust your guests with a house full of weapons?"

"I don't," Wednesday shrugged as she watched Dandy remove the knife lodged on the wall. "But my parents would rather have a house of weapons than social company."

"You trust easily?" Dandy walked in front of her and pointed the tip at her bare throat. "You'd trust _me_?"

She took a step forward so the tip was already pressing her. "Why shouldn't I?"

"I could give you a list of reasons why not to trust me." Dandy taunted, undaunted.

Wednesday didn't falter either, tilting her head into a condescending smile and Dandy grinned as he pulled back the knife. "You can keep that—my parents aren't that into knives anyway. That one was used by one of the Huns in Ancient China."

Dandy admired the knife, brushing a delicate finger on its blade. Its hilt was a dark red, like the possible blood it once shed. _Or will shed, now that it's mine. _"Your parents wouldn't mind?" Dandy asked casually as he tucked it in his back pocket.

"I told you, they're not into knives." Wednesday pursed her lips as she started walking towards the steps. "Okay—they're mine. Why do you think I can throw?"

Dandy widened his eyes, looking at Wednesday, who looked too feminine to be any good at what he did. He saw her taking a step at a stair. "I should go now. Good night, Wednesday."

She turned and smiled. "Good night, Dandy. I trust you won't tell anyone about what lies inside Hale Manor?"

"Of course not." He promised, bowing low before making his way to the exit. A new dagger in-hand, Dandy made a mental note to pay a visit to town and test out his new toy.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_Two Months Later_

"Good, good," Mr. West nodded impatiently as Wednesday killed herself on stage. "Beautiful job, Wednesday—now the families, go go go!"

"Sloppy." From the corner of her ear, Wednesday heard Isabella mutter to Darius, but she kept in-character as she remained dead, her head lying on Dandy's chest. The Capulets and Montagues entered the stage and began their lines.

"They look so much better that way." Darius muttered out loud. "Can they stay that way throughout the entire play?"

"Better lying like this than an understudy in the background." Wednesday muttered.

"Oh, not for long, dear." Isabella giggled. "Remember, understudies shine if the originals happen to get into some accident…"

"Like if someone pushes you off the stairs on your way out," Darius said casually.

"Or someone puts laxatives on your drink _by accident_." Isabella laughed.

Wednesday felt Dandy's body tense. "Dandy, don't." She whispered into his ear. "Don't give them the satisfaction."

With Mr. West down in the front row, Dandy slowly moved the arm blocked by Wednesday's body and squeezed her arm with his hand. "MR. WEST!" Isabella wailed. "DANDY'S MOVING!"

"Shut up!" Mr. West yelled aggressively. "Keep going, Montague!"

Wednesday opened an eye to peek at Isabella, her cheeks blushing red and scowling as she stormed off, Darius hesitantly following behind. "Mr. West hates tattlers, especially jealous ones during stressful rehearsals."

_I hate a couple of Tattlers too, _Dandy thought amusedly. _Twins, actually. _He opened his eyes and the others were blocking their bodies. "I'd kill them, Wednesday. I swear to god I want to kill them."

"Dandy…"

"I'll cut off that bitch's tongue off first because I hate her voice and I'll watch her choke on her blood before I slit her throat just enough for her to suffer but not die. I'd use your knife to cut that asshole's balls out if he hasn't lost them yet. Then I'd lock them up in the bus and—"

He froze midway. _Don't let it show, Dandy. Don't let it show. _He looked at Wednesday, looking at him with a slightly skewed expression. "Sorry, that was a bit harsh."

"Yes it was," She fixed her hair as they were going to be seen again.

"Right…" Dandy grimaced as he felt the weight of her head rest on him.

"But just so you know," Wednesday whispered clearly. "I'd probably do the same thing too."

~0~0~0~

"Oh look, it's the odd couple." Wednesday internally cringed as she heard Darius' chalkboard-scraping voice seconds after the bell on top of the diner's doors rang.

"Are you stalking us now?" Dandy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Isabella giggled the giggle that everyone who hated her hated. "Why? Are you getting sick?"

"Nope, but I do feel pity for the couple who has to be so desperate for a _local _production that they stalk around the people who are _way _better than them." Wednesday said dryly, and Dandy smiled.

"If you think it's so meaningless then why are you still holding onto that role?" Isabella sneered. She pretended to look aghast. "Don't tell me the famous Day Hale has lost her Broadway sparkle!"

Despite this, Wednesday fought a smile. "What?" Isabella scowled.

"Oh, I just realized." Wednesday said innocently. "I can pull this thing off in my sleep, and yet this play is so basic that I'd never put it on my resume—this is honestly just a _pro bono _thing because I'd rather be doing this than staying at home. But here you are, trying to actually turn _local theater production_ into a career. How basic can you get?"

"Excuse me!?" Isabella shrieked, catching the attention of every patron. _A Hale, a Mott, a Kingsley, and a Hetherington—this will be a show. _Wednesday thought sardonically. _But I've had it—let them watch._

For Dandy, it was like seeing Wednesday in a whole new light. When Wednesday stood, she stood tall, her back straight, her smile smug—the perfect stance of a queen bee who wasn't going to back down. _And maybe she is, _Dandy thought proudly. It was as if her incoming retort was filled with ambrosia from the gods that made her hair look wavier, her "Honey, I've seen you act and you aren't that good as you think you are." Wednesday said condescendingly.

"You think happy means a shrieking sing-song voice and sad a pouting face, and don't get me started on—well, every other emotion. You can't act. You dance like a robot—and when you try sexy dancing, girl, you look like the stripper nobody wants to see. If we were in Broadway, trust me, you wouldn't make it past the door even if you slept with the doorman." She said it so flawlessly, so fluidly that neither Darius nor Isabella could get a word in. For Dandy, it was like watching the part of a princess speak down on her unworthy subjects.

Isabella's cheeks were red as her lipstick, tears welling in her eyes, and Dandy smiled. Wednesday Hale was the girl who grew up with them until she turned nine and was whisked away by Broadway's need for adorable child stars who could act and sing. In front of them was Day Hale, Broadway star who had been through so much and was hardened by years upon years of making it big to where all four of them wanted to shine in. She did not kill a man or put a clown mask on, but for the first time in his life, Dandy had found a person he wanted to be friends with.

"You little bitch." Darius took one look at Isabella's face. Wednesday noted it was more of a pride thing when he shoved his girlfriend to the side to stick his face right in front of hers. "You think that you're safe just because you're some Broadway star? Do you know who I am? Do you know who _my sister _is?"

"The nobody who slept with that Broadway director just to play the main star's supporting best friend?" Wednesday asked smugly. "Of course I do—I was the main star."

In a split second, Dandy saw Darius' hands clench and back away. A sudden ferocity took over Dandy as he felt his own hand clench as he lunged at Darius before he could swing at Wednesday and shoved him. In the ensuing chaos, two strong male patrons had to pull both of them. The diner's owner looked at either men, unsure whether to kick the Mott out or the Hetherington, and ultimately decided that Dandy and Wednesday stay because they were there first and witnesses heard Darius taunting them first.

"Thank you," Wednesday said quietly as soon as the commotion died down. A waitress offered him an ice pack to nurse the cut on his lip. She gave Dandy an encouraging smile and Wednesday was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy, but quickly shrugged it off. "For saving me back there."

"Mr. West would replace you in a heartbeat if you got what I got." Dandy pointed at his bruise. "I suppose I look more debonair-bad-boy with it."

"You kinda do." Wednesday noted, and they laughed quietly. Dandy placed his hand across the table and Wednesday saw Darius' blood on his knuckles. "Where did you get that?"

"Probably his eye." Dandy smirked. "I don't want a panda understudy."

Dandy laughed at his own joke, but Wednesday wordlessly reached out for his hand, brushing off the blood with her fingertips. Dandy smiled as the blood transferred to her hand, and he brushed it off. They were both so engrossed that even when all the blood was gone and seeped onto the table cloth, they were still trying to entwine hands.

"You know, I would never do that for anyone," Dandy admitted as he locked his hand so their fingers were fully entwined. "Take a punch for someone, you know."

"So why did you?" Wednesday gave a half-smile.

"I don't know." Instinctively, Dandy pulled his hand away, looking down at his lap guiltily. "My body holds a heart that cannot love."

He remembered saying that once, to whom, he forgot. But something about saying it again felt so wrong. Wednesday showed no emotion as she pulled her hand off the table and looked out the window, scowling as she saw a couple walk together hand-in-hand. "Good," She said levelly. "Neither do I."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, I had so many papers due last week, I have papers due this week, and I have more papers due next week. *sigh* #CollegeLife**

CHAPTER 11

"Okay…" Wednesday flipped the page. "Continue."

"Here, here I will remain with worms that are thy chambermaids," Dandy took his water bottle and sat on the new bean bag next to hers, a cozy touch to the bus. "Oh here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars—"

"Inauspicious," Wednesday corrected. "No emphasis."

"Right—inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh." Dandy continued. He turned to Wednesday to practice his facial expressions, and on cue she turned to look at him. "Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips. O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, a dateless bargain to engrossing death."

He kissed Wednesday lightly on the forehead. "Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on he dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love!" He takes a swig from his bottle. "O, true apothecary. Thy drugs are quick. Thus, with a kiss…I die."

Wednesday clapped. "Good, good. But _memorize_, Dandy. This morning's practice was awful."

"I know." Dandy grumbled. "How am I supposed to remember my lines when Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee are so distracting?"

Wednesday sighed dramatically. "Oh Dandy, do you really think when we perform on stage everyone will fulfill their duties and only stare at us?" Dandy shook his head. "Of course not. People stand, take a piss, mutter loudly—and it's our job to pretend like we don't care and keep moving."

"Have you been doing that your whole life?" Dandy asked bitterly. "Pretending?"

"Well, life is a stage." Wednesday said haughtily. "And I, for one, happen to play my role perfectly."

Dandy sniggered at her haughty reply, her nose in the air. Wednesday scowled as she picked up a throw pillow and threw it at him. "What?" Dandy laughed.

"It's true!" She said stubbornly. "In fact, I can pretend like I don't care for weeks!"

"Really?" Dandy taunted. Standing up, Dandy turned his back to her as he pulled Mr. Clown's mask over his face. He turned back to her with a dead look in his eyes. "Aren't you afraid?"

Wednesday stared blankly, as if she were entertaining the whims of a child. "Afraid of what?" She asked innocently. "But I suggest you should get that washed first."

Dandy pulled out the knife he gave her, holding it up menacingly the way he did to Dora. And just like Dora, Wednesday didn't do so much as flinch. "Scared now?"

Wednesday widened her eyes. "Of what?"

Dandy trudged toward her and fell on his knees just by her legs. With his free hand, he placed a soft hand on her leggings and brushed upwards, stopping just by her navel. He leaned in forward, his face just inches away from hers. He lightly brushed the tip of the blade against her neck, clutching it tightly as he felt his hands shake. "Not at all?" He asked, his eyes on the knife.

In reply, Wednesday stared intently at him as she slowly took the knife by the blade, fearless of getting sliced. Dandy loosened his grip on the knife and with one graceful flip Wednesday now held it, pointing at him. "Scared of what?"

The intensity was more than either could take. Dandy pulled her closer and at the same time she pulled him downwards, and he struggled in haste to pull of his mask before planting his lips on hers, sending shivers and volts down his back. Dandy felt the flat of the blade press against his back as she pulled him closer.

Wednesday flipped the knife again and expertly flung it to the side without looking and heard the sound of a sharp hit on the side of the bus. It had been ages since she had felt this way about someone, and scratched her nails against the bus' floor and felt the shiver of metal scratching and the passion and heat of the moment. She felt her heart pound, like it had been thawed out of years upon years of reminding herself not to fall in love with every male co-star she kissed. A thought passed that they were only passionate because of their matching desire to shine, and as soon as the curtains went down on their final play it would go downhill from there. But for some reason, she didn't care. Groaning at the mixture of the cold evening night and the heat of their passion, Wednesday grabbed his shirt, tearing away the buttons with a sudden pull.

At that moment, Dandy felt it once more, only more powerful. It was more addictive than hacking at a person and hitting their rib and just as potent as their drunken encounter in his playroom. It was just like the first time they were intimate, only a thousand times more…real. He had never known another girl like this, but instead of reaching for her neck and strangling her at her most vulnerable moment, Dandy pulled her top over her head and slipped his hand behind her back just behind her bra as he pulled her further, straddling her, as though some instinct that had been long suppressed had been awaken. It was not the thrill of vulnerability, or the lust for someone who was practically his equal. It was something more, much more.

"Wednesday," Dandy groaned as he instinctively trailed his kisses down to her neck. He wanted to say it out loud, hesitant that he forgot how to pronounce the word "I—oh God—Wednesday, I l-lo-lov—"

They stiffened, frozen as a blink of light and the sound of a shutter heard.

"Ooh, kinky." They heard a familiar irritatingly high and overly southern voice. Caught in her most vulnerable, Dandy saw Wednesday wince for the first time. He turned her head to glare at the person standing by the door.

"Smile, Romeo!" Isabella Knightley squealed as Dandy turned. Seconds later, the Polaroid film went out the camera. "Gee, I wonder what Mr. West—and the rest of Jupiter, for that matter—will think about Dandy Mott and Day Hale hooking up in the crime scene of that murdering clown!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Playlist: Animals – Maroon 5 (oh my, I love this song so much)_

CHAPTER 12

Like an actress behind the curtain, Dandy saw Wednesday's face shift into a scowl, as though she hadn't been in cloud nine just a few seconds ago. "Better than sleeping with half of Jupiter's bachelors." Wednesday tilted her head to the side, smiling as Isabella frowned at that reminder, and sat up confidently half-naked, as though she had nothing to fear. "And really? A crime scene?"

"You weren't here when it happened!" Isabella whined, desperately trying to break into the serene indifference Wednesday perfected that Dandy knew no one could break. "A clown murdered and kept three kids here for Halloween! The lobster boy from the freak show saved them—killed the clown and all—but his sidekick or whatever got out. And now you turned it into a love nest!

"Now here's what I want." Isabella said haughtily as she held up the Polaroid. "Get out of the play. Both of you. Stay in the play, and I will ruin you _and _your social lives. After all, who wants to hang out with the couple that fucks in a clown's bus? What would they think about Day Hale? You'll be ruined, Wednesday."

_Clown bus. _Wednesday froze, remembering the mask Dandy wore. She had heard a few people talking about the clown, but she never really paid any attention to it. _The sidekick. _She avoided looking at Dandy as she stood up in her bra and shorts, taking a step menacingly at Isabella. She made her decision. "Are you really that desperate for a role, Isabella?" Wednesday smiled pityingly. "If you're as desperate as a two-bit tramp for a role that'll get you as far as a mention in the local newsletter, you can get the role—but you're not taking Dandy's."

Dandy yelped to object, but Isabella screeched. "I'm not locking lips with that freak—he's a fucking man-child, did you hear he still has a playroom and shit?"

"None that I know of." Wednesday shrugged. "Ooh Isabella, if only you'd stop making up these stories just because your only means of getting ahead is between your legs."

"I'm not!" She screeched, stomping her feet. Isabella looked down to see scattered buttons around the bean bag cushions, but froze at the sight of the clown mask on the floor. She turned to Wednesday, realizing that she wasn't there during the serial killings in Jupiter. Her attention caught the knife wedged deep in the side of the bus right next to her.

It all came into place. She hated Wednesday Hale, but they were in trouble where they stood. "Wednesday…" She gasped.

"What?" Wednesday asked, annoyed.

"We have to get out of here," She whispered hoarsely. "Now!"

"The hell?" Wednesday stopped in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Wednesday…now!" Isabella said impatiently, glancing at Dandy leaning against the other end of the bus casually, the faint remnants of a smile still lingering on his soft face. "We're not safe here."

"Is this another way of yours to get the role?" Wednesday rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "No thanks, I'm good."

It was more than she could take. "FOR FUCK SAKE, DAY, DANDY'S THE SIDEKICK!" She screamed. "JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE. HE BROUGHT YOU HERE, DIDN'T HE?"

Wednesday looked blankly back at her. "You're not really the sharpest knife in the drawer, Isabella." She said quietly as she pulled the knife out of the bus wall with one hard yank. Wednesday brushed a finger against the blade to make sure it was unscathed. "You shouldn't have come here without your boyfriend."

Isabella had no time to respond or react as Wednesday drove the tip across Isabella's throat. Isabella tried to scream at the pain, but the blood clogged her throat as it spilled out, spraying Wednesday and bloodying her semi-naked upper-half. The rest of the blood began to climb up her throat, forcing a choking cough, and the last thing Isabella felt was the life drain from her neck and she coughed blood on her hands before collapsing on the ground.

Dandy stood still as he watched Isabella's body fall on the ground. He knew that she knew that Isabella was telling the truth, and he was surprised she didn't run away or try to detain him. Nobody—now that Isabella was dead—knew where she was, and without Isabella, Wednesday was just as disposable. _And still she killed her instead of doing that to me. Why?_

It wasn't fear that was creeping up on him, but weirdly, it was regret mixed with a bit of pride. _I should have been the one to do that, _he thought, eerily calm. He looked at Wednesday, breathing deeply as she dropped her knife. _But if it wasn't me, I'd rather it was her. _He coughed away a lump in his throat, and she turned to him, revealing her bloody face and upper body.

Dandy walked cautiously to her, placing his hands on her hips, slightly slippery by Isabella's blood.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, it's not the first time I've done this." Wednesday half-smiled. "I told you I'd do anything to get ahead."

"You did, but I thought that meant you were willing to sleep with Mr. West." Dandy said quietly, wiping the blood under her eye. "So…are you scared now?"

"Nope." Wednesday replied indifferently. "And Mr. West's a fruit, if you're wondering why he checks you out instead of me. And anyway, I also told you that I run pretty fast, sorry if you can't catch up."

"Well, lucky for you," Dandy pulled her closer. "You're just at my pace."

Dandy tasted the blood as he pressed his lips against hers, tugging at the hem of her leggings to pull her closer to him, her body pressing against his but he felt like they were miles apart. Wednesday groaned as she pulled him for support as she leaned against the wall, and Dandy pulled her leg up as he pinned her to the wall with his other leg leaning on hers. That feeling came back and suddenly, once more, Dandy knew what he was doing despite never having been with another girl and, with the needs of a young man reached for the back of her bra and easily snapped it off with one hand. His mouth traced from her lips down to her neck, uncaring about the blood that he could taste that was also spreading to his body. At that moment, Dandy didn't want to talk, only to discover more of this new sensation, but as soon as the words escaped his lips, he knew that was the reason for all this, and he knew he was hopelessly obsessed with Wednesday: "I love you, Wednesday."

It was enough to drive them both in a frenzy.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Neither had gotten a wink of sleep, and instead the two talked throughout the night and, when they couldn't sleep, lay awake under the large sheet Dandy kept in storage just as the sun's rays entered the bus' dirty cracks. After what had happened between the two and the frenzy of his actions died down, Dandy became unsure on what his next move should be. Part of him told him that he was treading unknown waters, while another one was reminding him of the warm feeling of being in love and finding, out of the horde of people in this world, the only one who could match him in all his interests and emotions. He spooned behind Wednesday, one arm around her waist keeping him close to her. He wondered if she felt the same way, now that the sun was shining and gave light to the deeds that happened in the dark.

"Did you really kidnap those children?" Wednesday asked quietly, breaking the silence seconds after a bird nearby stopped singing.

"I didn't, but they were here." Dandy pressed against her stomach and Wednesday automatically turned on her side so she was facing him. His answer, surprisingly, did not deter her from staying close to him. "The clown wanted someone to watch him."

"Watch him do what?"

"Clown things." He shrugged. "He was a performer, like me—didn't talk much, though."

Wednesday didn't judge and wrapped her arms around Dandy. Back in New York, she could be arrested and killed five times over for the things she did to stay on top. To the world, Day Hale was a young girl plucked from anonymity thanks to a simple local production of _Annie_. She was a symbol of hope for women who were waiting for that little opportunity that would whisk them to something bigger: Like Day Hale, women wanted that small insignificant role that would ultimately set them up for life, a one-in-a-million shot. Years have made Wednesday one of the best names in Broadway, but if it weren't for a few disappearances that cleared the key role in certain productions in her growing years, Wednesday knew she would still be living with her parents the whole year long. She looked at Dandy and wondered if she'd end up the same way he did if she didn't do what she had to do.

Wednesday sat up, and Dandy followed and kissed her from behind. _By the way we act, you'd think we were normal young adults, _Wednesday thought morbidly as she picked at the dry blood on her stomach. She glanced at the other side of the bus to see Isabella's corpse, paler but not catching flies yet with the cold breeze still upon them. Dandy looked up and noticed Wednesday was staring at the body. "What do you usually do?" He asked.

"Have you ever read of unsolved murders on the streets of New York?" Wednesday asked, and he nodded. "Me—I just wear gloves. You?"

"The first one, mother had our maid buried and turned to fertilizer," Dandy recalled lazily. "The second one, acid in the bathtub around back. Jupiter's too small to leave a murdered body around, my dear—you do _not _want a curfew in town when our show premieres. A disappearance is better than a murder."

"Luckily for you," Dandy kissed her cheek as he stood up and helped her to her feet, both of them wincing as the bruises around their bodies—the result of wild sex in a bus—pinched parts of their bodies. "I know how to get rid of those unsightly things."

"And how would you suppose we do that?" Wednesday smiled.

"Ah ah," He stopped her softly, his hands on her waist giving a clear message. "For a price, of course. I want something in exchange." Wednesday raised an eyebrow and Dandy took it as a signal and leaned forward to kiss her, stifling a giggle that escaped her lips.

"We're going to be here the whole morning," Wednesday complained.

"Later," Dandy promised as he pulled back. He glanced disgustedly at the body. _First thing's first…_"Now, help me out with this before we leave."

~0~0~0~

Darius Hetherington gritted his teeth as he was chewed out by Mr. West in front of the entire crew. The only thing that could make it worse was if Dandy and Wednesday were here to savor it. Luckily, they had been given the Sunday off while the rest of the cast practiced the parts that didn't include them. If they had an emergency, they'd use the understudies. And in a play like Romeo and Juliet, there was always a scene with either. And the first time their roles as understudies had some use, Isabella was no where to be found.

"Irresponsible!" Mr. West barked on. "How could I have ever considered you fit for the lead role, I'll never know…"

Darius was trying to drown out Mr. West's screechy voice, keeping to his own thoughts as he tried not to think about how everyone was looking at him. _Where the hell is Isabella? _

He knew she was out trying to stalk Dandy and Wednesday somewhere last night, her new Polaroid camera in tow. He and Isabella had so much in common—even both their families had a hatred for the Motts who looked down on anyone whose ancestor wasn't a wife of Henry VIII—but he knew Isabella could be a bit too dramatic, and after they passed Wednesday's Buick on the road last night, with the two heading to the outskirts of town, while Dandy just wanted to get home, Isabella decided to look for them.

Darius felt like something was not right. Isabella, no matter how she hated her, wanted the big break Wednesday Hale had, and she sure as hell wouldn't be absent on the day she could prove to Mr. West that he made the wrong choice. A gut instinct was telling him that something was wrong, and he knew that—as soon as this humiliation was over—he had to go look for his girlfriend.

And it was telling him Dandy had something to do with Isabella's absence.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Miss Wednesday?" Thomas, one of the butlers of the Hale family, stepped out onto the enclosed back yard, where she and Dandy Mott were playing with the archery bows, the young man placing his hands on hers as they pulled back. They dropped the bow and turned to him. "A Mr. Darius Hetherington is outside and without."

He did not miss the glance they gave each other. "Did he say why?" Wednesday asked, irritated.

"No, ma'am." Thomas replied respectfully. "But it seems urgent."

Wednesday gritted her teeth as she felt Dandy squeeze her hand. He grinned. "Let's go see what he wants, then."

Thomas nodded. "Shall I let him inside, Miss Wednesday?"

Wednesday stiffened, but kept her composure. "No, let him wait by the door," She replied coolly. "Mother always said dogs weren't allowed in the house."

They walked around the house, taking their sweet time before they reached the front door, where Darius was waiting. He didn't bother with pleasantries. "Where's Isabella?"

"How should we know?" Wednesday scowled. "It's not like I enjoy the presence of her company."

"Feeling's mutual, dear girl." Darius sneered. "Now, where is she?"

"How would we even be aware of where that girl went?" Dandy asked, glancing at a smirking Wednesday. He raised his hand to look at his watch. "She's probably in the theater, duh."

"Or have you forgotten that you're still part of the play?" Wednesday sniggered. "However insignificant your roles are."

"_I _was in the theater, but the practice had to be cancelled because there was no Romeo and Juliet and—"

"Mr. West said we could have the day off!" Wednesday said defensively. "It's the _understudy's _job today—that's you and her."

"Yeah, well she wasn't there." Darius frowned. "And Mr. West got in such a hissy fit that he cancelled today's practice."

"Talk about irresponsible," She said to Dandy loud enough for Darius to hear.

"And unprofessional." Dandy chimed in.

"She'd never be absent unless she could help it." Darius narrowed his eyes. "And the last time I saw her…she was looking for you guys."

The two turned to each other, looking surprised. "Us?"

"We saw you go to the forest, at the outskirts," Darius said curtly. "And if my instincts are right, I know she followed both of you."

"Well, she certainly is a good _stalker _then," Wednesday rolled her eyes. "Maybe she'll turn up somewhere…like a strip club."

"Watch it, Hale." Darius growled, clenching his fists.

"Or maybe," Wednesday smiled mischievously. "Maybe we killed her."

"Possibly." Dandy smiled. "Or maybe she got lost in the forest and some desperate mountain man took her."

"Probably."

"Most likely."

Without warning, Darius grabbed the collar of Wednesday's white winter dress and pulled her close to his face. "I said shut up. And if you even think—"

At that moment, Thomas opened the front door. "Miss Wednesday, your parents are calling…" He stopped. "Unhand her, sir!"

Thomas and Dandy lunged to attack, but Darius easily let Wednesday go with one shove from Dandy, who pulled Wednesday back in his arms. Darius didn't fight back—instead, he was distracted, looking at the foyer lined with weapons that were a terrorist's Eden. "No wonder," he sneered as he noticed her staring at his expression. "Mother always said the Hales writhed like bitches in heat during auctions of arms."

"Get out of this property sir," Thomas said crossly, "or I shall be forced to call authorities."

"Oh, I'm out of here, bub." Darius said disdainfully, as though conversing with the butler was beneath him. He turned to Dandy and Wednesday. "But this isn't over. I _know _you two had something to do with her not showing up today."

"That is a big accusation you're making, Darius." Wednesday said levelly. "If only you could prove it."

~0~0~0~

Darius fumed, trudging his way out with heavy feet. _It was a mistake even going here, _he thought. Despite what he said, he didn't have real evidence that they had something to do with it, and he was beginning to doubt his original instinct telling him to go to the Motts—and then the Hales when Gloria Mott's maid told him where Dandy was—and even Wednesday's story of Isabella being taken by some psycho were possible. He began to regret not joining her in the forest, despite her crazy, stalking, idea.

Even on his own, he could feel his cheeks glowing red. _I can't stand both of them, god dammit. I just—the way they look and the way they talk and the way they look at me like—_

He stopped mid-thought, frozen. He played the conversation over and over again in his mind, careful to repeat everything the two said. And then he remembered the way Dandy looked and Wednesday, and what was behind Wednesday's house.

Darius realized that both of them never denied they knew where Isabella was. And something was telling him it was because they weren't telling everything. His instincts were stronger than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! With the latest episode showing events between Dandy and Gloria (no spoilers here, lol), there may be some (a lot of) inconsistencies.**

CHAPTER 15

It took less than a second for Wednesday to aim and throw a knife at the mannequin yards away and, as it always did, it landed right where she aimed on the mannequin's forehead. She turned to Dandy and looked on encouragingly as he threw his, which landed a few feet away from his mannequin's feet.

"I'm an entertainer, not an assassin," He grumbled haughtily as he saw Wednesday's smug smile.

"Neither am I," Wednesday retorted. "But in a city like New York, it's good to get some ground between you and your victim to avoid suspicion. Don't just hack and hack at them, if you know what I mean."

"Unless you can get rid of the evidence." Dandy muttered, and Wednesday laughed before snapping her fingers.

"And if you don't want to risk getting involved," she concurred. Dandy brushed a hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips, fighting the urge to grab her and take her in the Hales' garden under the afternoon sun. Wednesday mentioned that the Hales' butlers heard enough to indict the Hales of a plethora of crimes, yet the benefits of working for the extremely wealthy Hales were enough to keep them loyal and quiet. He wondered if they would even care if they saw the Hale heiress hooking up with her boyfriend in the garden. The thought if it turned him on so badly. He lowered his hand down to her neck, brushing his thumb lightly against a small bluish bruise from where Darius tried to grab her by the collar lingered. _I will kill the next person who tries to do that. _Dandy declared to himself, but then corrected his thoughts. _No, not will—am. Darius, you're so dead._

"I've been meaning to ask," Dandy said casually, ignoring the butler who jogged across the Hales' backyard to retrieve the knives from the mannequins when it was obvious they were done. "Who _have _you killed? Apart from Isabella, I mean. Just curious."

"I haven't really done it with a real person in a while," Wednesday shrugged. "I never really needed to lately, with all the new offers coming."

"When _weren't _you offered?" Dandy asked as he held out his hand and she took it. He led her to the patio tables just by the shrubbery.

"There were times," Wednesday persisted, sitting across him as she snapped her fingers. One butler rolled a serving tray and began pouring iced tea for both of them. "After I turned seventeen, there weren't that many roles for child stars, and I until I did enough to get famous, I was desperate to grab as many lead roles as I could."

"Your first?"

"Petunia Carlson." Dandy's eyes widened at the name—he knew the actress. "I take it you know?"

"She was mugged, wasn't she? I remember the report." Dandy narrowed his eyes. "Mugged in an alley on the way home, she was just about to be the Eponine in that Les Mis musical."

"We both auditioned, but I had the disadvantage." Wednesday said bitterly. "I don't sleep with casting directors. Well, at least I did a pretty good job. Pretty soon, I didn't have to kill because I was no longer second-best."

"Why do _you _do it?" Wednesday asked after a pause. Dandy scrunched his nose in thought. "I don't know." He admitted. "My first was my maid, she couldn't shut her pie hole and she was making fun of me. And then there was that guy…he seemed like an easy target…"

"Easy targets are the most boring," Wednesday scowled.

"But I'm not into the game, I'm into the finishing," Dandy grinned. "When your knife slides across the flesh and, for your prey, they know it's all over. That's what I look for."

"No you're not." Wednesday said with a seductive smile.

Dandy smiled back. "Then enlighten me."

"I think." Wednesday leaned across the table to slide her hand with his. "I think you're just bored."

"Bored?" Dandy laughed amusedly. "I am the perfect killing machine because I'm _bored_?"

She scowled. "One, don't _ever _call yourself that again, it's too cheesy. Two, you're not perfect until you can kill without getting caught _without _getting rid of the evidence. And three, pretty much, yeah."

"Well I'm sorry everyone had to die for my entertainment." Dandy smiled wickedly. "It's been boring until you got here."

Wednesday got up from her chair and sat on the armrest of Dandy's chair before sliding down to his lap. "Are you bored?" She taunted.

"Maybe I am."

"How much time do you have?" She whispered invitingly in his ear. "I know how to make it less boring for you."

"A few hours," He said coolly, acting oblivious to her actions. "A bit longer if I get to spend it only with you. What are you planning?"

She leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Leave Jupiter, go to New York with me when I leave."

Dandy looked into her eyes. "What?"

"Dandy, surely you knew this was coming," Wednesday said warily. "The play's tomorrow, Christmas is in two weeks, and…well, you know I don't stick around for long, right?"

"Sorry if I thought I was reason enough for you to stay." Dandy said bitterly.

"Weren't we just talking about how boring it is here?" Wednesday said brusquely. She took his hands in hers. "That's why I want you to go with me. Imagine you and I in Manhattan, Broadway every day, the Big Apple, it's the place to be while we're still young, Dandy!"

"And I suppose I'll be locked in your apartment in SoHo while you go on with your career and eventually grow bored of me?" Dandy asked jealously.

Wednesday smiled at his child-like pout and laughed. "Penthouse in the Upper East Side, actually—after daddy knew I was serious about Broadway they stopped making me live in squalor years ago." She brushed his hair with a loving hand. "And no, I want you to _join _me. On stage. In Broadway."

She felt his hands stiffen. "You have real talent." She continued when he was too speechless to say anything. "I've been watching you for the last few months. You've gotten pretty good Dandy, I'm pretty sure you could make it in Broadway not like—well it doesn't even matter anymore because she's dead."

"You'd really do that for me?" Dandy's eyes widened, and Wednesday could see tears beginning to well in his eyes. "You'd be willing to take me on and get me on Broadway?"

"It's not like you don't deserve it," Wednesday's eyes brightened. "I want you with me when I go back. So will you?"

"What about my hobby?" Dandy grinned. "Will I still be bored?"

"I really don't mind whether or not you stop in Manhattan." Wednesday said in an unconcerned tone. "I just needed an opening reason to propose this to you. The bored thing seemed like a good idea a few minutes ago. So, will you go with me back to New York?"

Dandy smiled, his heart practically thumping out of his rib cage. He had never loved anyone more than he loved Wednesday, even his own mother. "I'll never leave you." He promised standing up from his chair as he carried her. He kissed her passionately. "Together?"

"Together." Wednesday agreed.

They spent the rest of the day locked in Wednesday's room, calling for the butlers to leave their dinner outside her bedroom door. They did not sleep until the wee hours of the morning, when they were exhausted and Wednesday finally passed out in Dandy's arms. They were only a sleep for a few hours, too excited for both each other's touch and the fact that the play, which they had been practicing for months, was to start in a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

_It's been four days since Isabella's disappearance. _Darius grumbled as he walked across the streets of Jupiter's town. _And the whole place acts like nothing's wrong. Months ago, these people practically destroyed the Freak Show just because of those killings, now we're fucking celebrating with a fucking play later tonight._

He looked up and saw Wednesday's car drive past him, as it once did before while he last saw Isabella. _I know those assholes have something to do with this. _He swore to himself. He turned around and caught Wednesday's eyes on the rear view mirror staring back at him, mocking him. It was enough to make him scream, but he caught himself in time to realize others were looking at him, the wealthy kid who decided to dress like a homeless man on a Saturday morning. He was going insane. _I just know they do._

Today was the day of the play's premiere, and the only reason Isabella would be missing on the day itself—even if she was just an understudy and would only appear as Juliet's parents—is if she were six feet underground.

Darius didn't want to think it was true. It was possible, but he wish it weren't true. He glanced at his watch, it was nine in the morning and the play wouldn't begin until six in the evening. In his eyes, there was only one way to find out what happened to Isabella…and he was going to do it, no matter the cost.

~0~0~0~

"That was amazing," Dandy uttered quietly as the curtain closed at the stage, muffling the sounds of cheers on the other side. _I'm a star now, _Dandy thought, _next stop, Broadway. _Next to him, Wednesday smiled at his awestruck face, the smug look of a veteran performer whose talent came naturally. He noticed a smudge of blood on the corner of her lip. "You're bleeding."

"Cut my lip when I dropped dead on the stage." She explained, cringing as she tried to touch the cut. "Is it that bad?"

"It's not that visible from afar." Dandy assured her, caressing her cheek and kissing the top of her head. The scent of her mixed with the adrenaline of his first performance made him so aroused and pulled her closer.

"Romeo, Juliet," Mr. West's assistant came running to them. The two quickly pushed themselves apart. "Encore curtain call in five—get ready."

They nodded as he passed them to remind the other crew. "Wonder what happened to Darius." Wednesday said cheerfully as they watched the assistant move to the other group of cast members.

"Who cares?" Dandy grinned.

Wednesday brushed her lip and looked at the smudge of blood on her finger. "I'm gonna go clean this up in my room," She said as she turned to her dressing room. She looked back at Dandy as she walked away, gracing him with a sweet smile. "See you in five."

Dandy smiled and waved at her before he went to the left offstage with the others. In the last few months, he had already began to make a handful of friends at the theatre, some of whom also shared Dandy's love for the theatre. He'd kill every one of them if they could be easily killed, but he did enjoy their company.

The curtains went up again and the roar of almost all the Jupiter residents was music to Dandy's ears. He watched as the cast members went onstage to bow, from the supporting cast members to the main characters. It was his turn and, too excited to look at the other side of the stage and wait for Wednesday's signal, Dandy went on stage, basking in the applause like a sunbather taking in the sun's rays. At that moment, it was just him _finally _getting the attention he needed. He took a deep bow before gesturing a hand towards Wednesday, only turning to realize she wasn't there.

Dandy froze, and he heard the audience wondering where Wednesday was. He turned to the cast behind him, who were also confused and were craning their necks to see if she was offstage behind the curtains. Twenty seconds passed—too long for an impromptu dramatic pause—and Dandy knew something was wrong. Wednesday was not the kind of girl who'd let a cut to the lip stop a performance.

But he knew she'd kill him if he left the audience like this.

"Well, it took me five minutes to get the poison out of me," Dandy said loudly, "You know what they say about women and giving them five minutes to freshen up—especially with a knife in their guts!"

The audience laughed, placated by Dandy, who bowed one last time—earning another round of applause—before jogging briskly out of the stage even before the curtains started to lower. "Goodnight, everyone!" He yelled behind him.

Backstage, Dandy frantically looked for Wednesday in her white dress among hordes of crew and cast members assembling backstage. "Wednesday!" He yelled worriedly, darting towards her dressing room right next to his. He saw that her door was ajar, and immediately he knew something was not right.

He pushed the door open and found the room a mess, her rack of costumes on the floor and her mirror shattered into pieces. It looked like the making of a crime scene—more like his bus, actually—and he hoped that the many drops of blood on the floor were only from her cut lip.

And then he saw it: the note scribbled and left on the table.

-_The Forrest, 9PM, in the shed a few miles from the Freak Show—or she'll be dead. DH.- _

The note crumpled in Dandy's tight grip. _Looks like I'm not the only mad one in this town, _Dandy thought grimly. _Not for long. _


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Dandy found the shed easily; it was a rundown barn not far from the Freak Show, which he decided to edge away from knowing very well how they would take to his presence in their territory at the late evening. He did not fear Darius Hetherington—_after all, gods do not fear lambs, _Dandy thought gruffly—and did not walk to the shed like a cowering servant heading to his master. He walked in strong strides, his head held high, and his glare at the door undaunted. He dressed properly for the occasion—a suit with a complementing bow tie—and he did not want to give Darius the satisfaction of seeing him dressed hurriedly to meet him there.

The gloves were off, and both knew what they were possibly capable of now that it involved a threat. And to the unsuspecting viewer, Dandy looked like the proper, fearless, and self-assured upper-class man whose confidence walked hand in hand with arrogance.

Yes, Dandy Mott was not afraid of Darius Hetherington.

He was afraid of what Darius would do to—or had done—to Wednesday.

But he would rather they both died before Darius saw him at his most vulnerable, and Dandy could feel his nerves begin to shake for a performance Wednesday could not coach him on. _But if she thinks I can act, it's good enough. _Dandy assured himself, before gulping. _I hope._

He strode into the shed and adjusted his vision to the light pf the room that was merely a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Dandy felt the adrenaline pump into his system like venom from a snake bite as he saw Wednesday's unconscious body hanging from the rafters, a line of blood trickling down her head and one of her eyes black. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief as he saw the rope keeping her suspended was around her waist and hands and not around her neck. On the outside, Dandy looked hardly interested in the shed's focal point; on the inside, he was filled with anger and fear and wondered how he was going to get out of this.

"I'll make this easy for you," Darius jumped down recklessly off the edge of the low second floor and onto the wooden table in front of him. "Prove to me that Isabella isn't dead—don't bother denying it because I know you killed her—and I'll let her live."

Dandy looked at him warily. "And what makes you think I killed her?" He asked flatly. "Like hell I know where she went, and if she turns up in the next few days, I'm making sure you end up in prison for this?"

"Me, prison?" Darius laughed cruelly. He pulled something from the back of his pocket and threw it at the end of the table. Dandy didn't have to look at it for more than a split second than to recognize the photographs he and Wednesday took back in the bus, and on top of the pile, the bloodstained photograph that was the last photo Isabella took. "Or perhaps you in the electric chair.

"My, my, Mott," Darius sneered when Dandy merely tilted his head at the photos. "What will people say when they find out that the heir to the Mott fortune is the elusive clown killer's assistant?"

He turned to Wednesday. "What will people say when Day Hale was caught shagging with a serial killer?" He smirked at her. "How long will it take for her to be blackballed in Broadway?"

"_Serial killer?_" Dandy repeated incredulously. "I'm a serial killer because I like taking photos with my girlfriend?"

"No, you're a serial killer because I have enough evidence that you spend half your time in the clown's bus in the forest and…" Darius pulled out a camera from his satchel. "This is Isabella's."

Darius took a step closer, slowly putting his foot down as the old table creaked loudly. "Let's say that, out of desperation and worry, poor me wandered around the forest because I knew Isabella went this way to look for Wednesday to get help with her understudy role." He said innocently. "And then I found, in the old crime scene of a bus, not only my girlfriend's bloody camera, but photos of Dandy Mott and the newcomer, who was possibly lured and lead to be the next victim or something, I don't know—details, details, bla, bla bla…"

_Think, Dandy, don't let him frazzle you. _"Tell me, Dandy," Darius continued when Dandy continued to stare. "Did you scare Hale into keeping quiet? Or is she just stupid that it was a breeze keeping this whole thing from her?" Dandy couldn't stop himself from glancing up at Wednesday's limp body, and from the look of Dandy's expression, it all clicked in Darius' mind like the answer to a complex puzzle. "She killed Isabella, didn't she? And you watched."

Dandy's expression remained like stone. _Keep it together, Dandy. Don't react. Don't react. Don't react just yet._

"ANSWER ME!" Darius bellowed.

Dandy took a calm sigh, taking satisfaction in Darius' panicky face. _And so it begins. _"Yes. Isabella's dead." He shrugged.

"And?" Darius said impatiently as Dandy kept quiet. "AND?"

Dandy stared blankly. "And she's dead. I don't know what else you want me to say—that bitch had it coming."

Darius walked menacingly and slowly towards Dandy. "You little piece of—"

Dandy quickly but calmly drew out his gun. "Don't think so."

Darius abruptly stopped, but quickly began to laugh at Dandy. "I'm not afraid of you, Dandy." He was close enough that he began to look down.

"Wait…so why _am_ I here then if you already know Isabella's dead?" Dandy asked.

"Because the law affects us all—even the upper class, surprisingly—and at times, legal punishments just seem so…inadequate." Darius started. "And seeing you in an electric chair is just not enough. You killed my girlfriend, you made the last two months of our lives a living hell, and you, your family, and old families like yours just love to make the lives of families like mine a living hell because we don't make our money by tapping oil or some shit like that.

"I promised you I'd let Wednesday live if you could prove Isabella was alive." Darius said apologetically with a maniacal smile on his face. "But since you've just confirmed that she's not…"

He began to pull a knife out of his own pocket. Dandy was quick to react and with the strong adrenalin-fueled energy kicked one leg of the old table, causing it to fall and Darius to topple with it. Dandy raised his gun once more, not thinking as he fired the gun at the rope, cutting it and dropping Wednesday's body. She landed with a thud, but she was quick to stand up and was flexible enough to get out of her tie within seconds. "Good job." She smiled grimly, looking like a morbid Elizabethan doll in her ripped and bloodied costume.

Dandy didn't have time to reply as he quickly yanked the leg from the table, immune to the pain of the splinters. He knocked Darius on the head before dropping the leg and running to Wednesday. "Wednesday, oh my god, I thought you were dead." He said as he kissed her passionately, brushing away the blood with his hand. He felt her push away as he tried tracing the source of her blood with a finger on her hair.

"Glass shards, you've probably seen my dressing room if you're here." She winced. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling her into a protective embrace.

"I'm fine," She forced a smile, which unfortunately moved the shards in her head a bit. "What do we do now?"

"We get rid of the evidence, we get out of here," Dandy took one quick glance at Darius, still knocked out on the floor. "We make sure Darius gets the chance to see his girlfriend again…and then we get the hell out of Jupiter after the holidays."

"Sounds like a good plan." Wednesday muttered in relief. She had a massive migraine and it felt like her world was shaking, and she grabbed Dandy's sleeve to keep from falling. "Let's go."

Dandy was too worried about Wednesday that Wednesday was the first to see Darius stir. Her light-footed feet sprang into action as she darted for the knife in Darius' pocket, cursing how she left her knife—the sharp, classic Swiss Army knife she kept for everyday protection—at her dressing room before she could have stopped Darius from taking her. Unfortunately, by the time she took hold of his knife, Darius was up and now trying to point the knife at her. "Is this how you killed her?" Dandy said, the insanity in his eyes disgusting Wednesday, struggling to keep the knife away from her person. "Did she struggle the way you did? Did she beg? Should I make you beg for—"

He did not expect the swift kick to the balls, the pain shooting up him like a strength game in a carnival. Darius screamed as he released the knife and fell to the ground. He screamed once more as Wednesday took his knife and dropped it squarely on his palm, pinning him to the ground by the pain itself.

"No," Wednesday said emotionlessly. "As I recall, she didn't see it coming. Poor, vapid little creature—thought she just had to save me from the Jupiter killer."

Dandy hugged her from behind and they watched Darius writhe in pain in silence. "I'm bored," Dandy said casually after a minute. "Can we go now?"

"I told you we had to dump the camera in the acid bath too." Wednesday scowled. "Let's get rid of it this time."

"Fine," Dandy rolled his eyes and pouted in mock annoyance. "I don't like using second-hands anyway."

Wednesday giggled and Dandy pulled her closer. You couldn't tell they were in a dank, rundown barn in the middle of the forest by the way they looked at each other. "And then we leave." Dandy confirmed. "And we'll never come back."

"Except for the holidays." Wednesday grimaced. "I don't know about you, but I still _like _my parents."

"Fine, but we're not staying."

"Of course not," she smiled before holding out a pinky finger. "Promise?"

Dandy grinned before wrapping his finger with hers. "I promise that we will leave immediately on the first week of the New Year. And then clauses, and contracts, yada yada yada—and we get to do whatever the hell we want together, because you're the only one in this world I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with."

"I can't wait." Wednesday smiled warmly, and Dandy kissed her. "Just wait for Christmas, darling." Dandy said softly. "I bet you can't guess what I've got in store for you."

At the background, Darius' cries were like a soothing background music. "What?"

"Guess," Dandy taunted.

Wednesday sighed in frustration. "Because if you're the type who thinks a signed photo of yourself is a good Christmas idea, I swear to god I'm not taking you to New York."

Dandy roared with laughter. "No, it's not a photo." He was so happy with Wednesday, and he knew he was making the right decision. He made the mistake of planning the same thing with those twins, but he knew that, with Wednesday, his decision was not going to be a 50-50 thing for her. His mother gave him the ring when he was eighteen, hoping to motivate him to find a girl he'd want to slip the ring on her finger. Until then, each girl he met was either boring, dreary, conceited, too yielding, or an unfortunate mixture of all the things he hated about women. Wednesday was none of those, and understood who he was: a god amongst nobodies. She was the only one who could make him feel that way, and for that Dandy clung onto her like she was the last person in the world—and for all he cared, she could have been.

They turned to Darius, still sobbing while trying futilely to get the knife off, which was lodged forcefully into the ground. "We have the entire evening, Wednesday." Dandy said invitingly, and saw Wednesday's eyes brighten at the meaning. "We can have a little fun before he carry out the plan."

One look at Darius' scared expression was enough for Dandy to feel triumphant, and he smiled victoriously as he took the knife and pushed it further. _I did a good job, _Dandy thought proudly. _I won. _

Unfortunately, Dandy had no idea that he wasn't going to win that day.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"By the way," Dandy started, his voice muzzled by the clown mask as he reached into his coat pocket. "This is for you."

He held out a black Venetian masquerade mask. Wednesday looked at him yearningly as she pulled the rope and tightened the knot on Darius' hand. Satisfied with her work, she skipped to Dandy across the barn and turned her back so he could tie the mask around her head. When he was done, he turned her around and smiled. "You look just like a princess." He said softly. He made a good choice taking the mask before he left, noting how good it looked with her costume.

"And you look like the thing of nightmares." She grinned. They were distracted as Darius attempted to scream through his gag, and they looked at each other wickedly. "Ready?"

Dandy grabbed the pitchfork. "Ready."

Wednesday took her place beside the wheel, a giant rusted-out water mill that still turned like a spinning wheel, and struggled a bit before getting the massive thing to spin. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," Dandy announced grandly. "The main event for tonight: The Amazing Sword-throwers!"

He held the pitchfork like a spear and, without aiming, thrust it forward. The middle spike stabbed Darius in the arm, and he yelled in pain but quickly gagged. Wednesday gave the wheel a heave before walking to the other side of the barn, where all the sharp knives were collected and laid out on the table.

"Bet you a kiss you can't slide it in his hand." Dandy grinned.

"And if I can?"

"You kiss me," Dandy shrugged innocently. "Doesn't matter."

Wednesday scoffed before Dandy flipped his mask up and kissed her before going to the other side of the barn. She picked up a set of knives and held one by the blade before aiming towards the bloodier hand. She threw it after a few seconds and it landed near his wrist.

Darius bit his gag, tears coming out of his eyes. Wednesday huffed in frustration before she quickly grabbed another knife and, without thinking, threw it at him. It landed quickly in the stab wound in his hand, stabbing past the caked blood. Before he could react, she threw the third knife quickly, stabbing him directly in the thigh and opening up a new sensation of pain.

"Very good!" Dandy clapped as he stopped the wheel to examine the knife in Darius' hand. He turned the wheel so he and Darius were eye to eye, and Dandy graced him the cheeriest smile he could muster. "Now, the real fun begins."

By the time they were done, Darius had passed out twice from the pain and was missing several fingers and toes, all of which were tossed into a burner. He was soaked in blood, the gag worn to bits as he kept biting on them.

"And for the final—" Dandy started, but Wednesday but him off by flinging a knife, which landed inches away from Darius' body. Wednesday turned to him and grinned. "Continue."

"Oh fuck it," Dandy rolled his eyes as he smirked and took the last thing on the table, a bloodied machete. He stepped to the wheel, where Darius was mercifully spun upright. "Goodbye, Darius."

He stabbed Darius in the heart, the area he and Wednesday avoided to keep the fun alive. Darius choked in the little blood left in him that came quickly. His legs and arms struggled to twitch as the blades of every knife kept him pinned to the wheel. Finally, after minutes of twitching, Darius froze, stiffened, and limped as he finally stopped.

"Dramatic," Wednesday said dryly after a moment of silence. "Now what?"

~0~0~0~

"You know," Dandy muttered industriously as he threw another pile of dirt away, "this would be over quicker if you gave a hand."

They were at the back of the barn, the only light coming from the back window. "A lady doesn't do work poor people can do." She said haughtily, kicking her shoes off as she sat on a fallen tree.

"I'm not poor," Dandy said crossly.

"And I'm not a man," Wednesday giggled. "Now keep digging."

Dandy groaned as he dug a whole another foot deep. He was several feet away before it could be good enough. "You better make this worth my while."

"Don't worry," She said, her voice filled with promise. "I'll make it up to you when we get to New York."

He looked at her and smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Dandy dug as hard as he could until he was satisfied with the depth. He climbed out of the hole with Wednesday's help, leaving the body. He started piling dirt back into the hole when he froze, hearing the door of the barn open.

"I don't want to be here, Jimmy." They heard a female's plummy voice. "Can we just go back to the prop room?"

"Nah, babe," Another drunken voice said. Wednesday noticed Dandy's hands stiffen. She quietly got off her butt and stepped next to him. Dandy grasped her arm. "It'll be kinky here. We can…we can play farm animals."

"I'm tired!" The female whined. Wednesday saw an extremely large woman in a pink dress. "I' can't get turned on when I'm tired."

"Who are they?" Wednesday whispered as the two continued to argue by the door. "I haven't seen them around town."

"They're freaks, from the Freak Show." Dandy scowled. "Let's just say that I'm not welcome there anymore."

"Why not?"

"I may have…dated the Siamese twins there. And I may have "bought" the girls to stay with me." Wednesday turned sharply to him and opened her mouth but Dandy put a hand on her mouth before she could say anything. "It was nothing serious." He assured her. "Besides, they were horrible disappointments and they're not as lively and as beautiful as you. Plus their social skills are a tragic miss—try keeping a conversation with either."

"Is that all?" Wednesday narrowed her eyes.

"That," Dandy nodded. "And I may have made that lobster boy's life a living hell. Nearly killed his girlfriend with a mentor but judging her right now, it would seem that she could no longer fit any box I have."

Wednesday scoffed but was satisfied with his answer, and they continued to watch the two in the dimness.

"Aww, then just lay there, Ima!" Jimmy yelled drunkenly, stepping inside the barn and stopping abruptly at the sight of the aftermath of Dandy and Wednesday's fun and games. "Oh…shit."

"What is it—oh my god." Ima gasped as she entered. "Oh god, what is that?"

Jimmy went to the table, where the two had left the bloodied tools. Dandy's eyes narrowed, the adrenalin pumping as serious sobriety filled Jimmy's eyes as he picked up a machete, and he wondered if he killed the wrong asshole that day. "It was just a few hours ago." Jimmy said gravelly as blood dripped from the blade.

"Let's just go, they could be nearby." Ima said wobbly. "We should call the cops."

"What good will that do?" He asked bitterly. He drew out a gun from his pocket as he saw the bloody wheel. "But they're close. Stick to me, Ima."

"Wednesday," Dandy whispered intensely as he pulled her down to crouch on the ground. He pulled his mask up "We have to get out of here. If they catch us, keep running. Don't go home until you know no one's watching you. Head for the bus, okay?"

"You're staying?" Wednesday asked, all panicky that her hands began to shake. It was not her first murder, but it was the closest she had even been to getting caught.

"No, but if we have to split…" Dandy kissed her and embraced her to let her know that it was all under control. "We'll escape, okay? Trust me. We won't get caught."

Wednesday closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's get out of here."

Dandy nodded, sliding the mask back down. Panicking, Wednesday stood up abruptly, her knees aching from crouching for a long time. Dandy was going to tell her to be careful and do it slowly, but instead his dry throat gave a loud enough groan to catch Jimmy's attention.

The movement and noise caught Ima's attention. She turned to see a girl dressed up like some old English princess while the other was a man in an everyday suit with a dirty clown mask. She screamed and pointed out the window. "There!"

Dandy made quickly stood up, catching eye contact with Jimmy, revolver in hand. "You!" Jimmy roared. Like lightning, he made his way to one of the windows on the side, leaping out like a tiger and leaving Ima inside, screaming.

"Run!" Dandy said, his voice ringing. He grabbed her arm and they made their way deep into the forest, Dandy leading the way as Wednesday struggled to run in a large dress.

They ran for what seemed like an eternity. Wednesday gave up trying to care for the dress—she had a wardrobe of Elizabethan outfits she could use to replace it if Mr. West complained—but she sure as hell wasn't going to die recognized as a murder suspect, and was not afraid of getting it dirty to run faster.

"Hey, stop!" They heard Jimmy's voice catching up with them, followed by gun shots. "You think you're getting away without your police friends? You're dead, Dandy."

"Wednesday," Dandy said breathlessly as the continued to run. He stopped and turned, pulling her behind a large shrub. "I want you to run, okay? Just keep running away, and then when you know no one's following you head to the bus. Okay?"

"Dandy, I—"

"It's not you he's after." He said bravely. "This is my prey, and I will not be chased. But I can't do it if I'm not sure you'll be safe."

Wednesday looked at him as if she might break down, but she inhaled. _This is the curse of loving someone like you, Wednesday, _she told herself. "I'll see you in the bus."

"Good," Dandy kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

He turned back to Jimmy, giving a loud maniacal laugh. "Looking for me?"

"I'll kill you!" Jimmy screamed.

"Run!" He said hoarsely. Wednesday collected her bearings and ran the other way.

"Hey!" Jimmy screamed. He began firing in an attempt to scare the unknown accomplice. "Hey! HEY!"

"Pathetic." Dandy silenced the forest just be speaking softly. He kept the tension by standing tall and glaring confidently at Jimmy. _My best performance, give your best performance of the night. _He waited for the sound of Wednesday's footsteps to fade away before he continued. "You're so pathetic."

Jimmy aimed his revolver at him. "I'm gonna kill you, Dandy—and cut the bullcrap I know it's you."

Dandy laughed like he was entertaining a child. "Poor, pathetic freak."He smiled condescendingly. "Unfortunately for you, I cannot be detained. Or killed by lesser men—especially a freak."

"It's a gun, asshole," Jimmy sneered. "I'm pretty sure a bullet can pass through some rich white guy just like any other human being."

"Then shoot me," Dandy said menacingly as he took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Jimmy yelled, raising the revolver. "I'll shoot!"

"Oh, I'm not doubting your ability to shimmy the tip of your claw into that trigger hole," Dandy said reassuringly. "I'm stating my confidence that _I _will not die today."

He was in front of Jimmy, only three feet away, and he noticed Jimmy's arm began to shake. "And I know that you will pull the trigger…"

Jimmy looked at him defiantly, the gun aimed at Dandy's heart. "You bet your ass I will." He arched his finger as hard as he can and pulled the trigger.

And just as Dandy expected, Jimmy was out of bullets.

"You should really count how many times you try to fire warning shots." Dandy smiled pityingly at Jimmy, his mouth agape and trying to shoot futilely. Jimmy tried to attack, but the alcohol made him unbalanced on his feet and Dandy managed to dodge a clumsy punch. "Unless you're well-off enough to afford more than a round of bullet—which you're obviously not—and so…"

Without warning, Dandy lunged on top of Jimmy, fighting the revulsion of being on top of a man of lower station who reeked of alcohol and dirty sex. Jimmy's head ached and the alcohol was taking a toll on him on his back and Dandy instantly got a hold of the revolver.

"As your god, Jimmy," Dandy said gently, raising the revolver. "I—mercifully—end your suffering."

The revolver was still warm when Dandy swung it on Jimmy's head, knocking the freak unconscious. Dandy grinned as he pounded Jimmy's head with the blunt metal over and over until it was an unrecognizable bloody mess. When it was no longer fun, Dandy stood up, making sure he left nothing to chance before taking the revolver with him.

"You're not worth the effort of hiding your body." Dandy spat at Jimmy's corpse. "You'll probably be eaten by a bear…at most. I hope they like lobster."

He laughed at his own joke as he trudged to the bus. To the typical Jupiter resident, Jupiter forest was a mass of trees that was easy to get lost in. But to him and Wednesday, they had a great sense of direction, and it took him less than ten minutes to find a path and later on recognizable trees that lead him to the bus.

The door was open, the electric lights were on, and Wednesday's shoes were kicked off by the door, and Dandy breathed a sigh of relief. They had escaped. He was going to be a star. Darius and his girlfriend would no longer terrorize the beauty of the theater. He found his perfect half. For the first time, Dandy Mott was truly, truly happy.

_So why do I still feel like something is wrong? _He asked himself as he approached the bus.

"Wednesday?" Dandy called out.

"Dandy…" He heard her voice from the inside, but she sounded croaky and weak and he felt the dread sink in. The freak had friends—like the seal and the tall lady—and Darius had his own friends that could have possibly helped him get Wednesday here in the first place, and he wondered if it was a good idea leaving her alone in the forest to run.

"Are you okay?" He asked uneasily, skipping a step to hurry towards the bus.

"Dandy…"

Dandy turned to Wednesday, her voice throaty and brittle. His heart stopped as he looked down and saw the blood that was seeping through her dress and dripping on the floor as her skin got paler and paler every time his heart thumped out of his chest. He approached her quickly, and she showed him a part of her back where a small bullet had pierced a part of her dress near her heart.

She coughed, spurting out blood, and he remembered how, less than an hour ago, the same had happened to Darius in his last few moments. It was as if she knew what he was thinking, because she looked at him with terrified eyes at the implication of what was happening to her. "Dandy, I…I…"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"Oh no," Dandy whispered as he rushed to Wednesday, slumped on the side of the bus as the blood drained from her. "No. No no no no, this is all my fault."

"The last time I checked, you weren't the one holding the gun." Wednesday said weakly, trying to lighten the mood. Ten minutes ago, only when she had made it safely inside the bus did she feel the searing pain and looked down to see the bloodstain on her dress. The waiting game without Dandy had given her ample time to be resolved about her death. _And if I'm going to die, _she thought bleakly but strongly as she felt her muscles cramp, _I'm going to go out in style._

"Dandy…" she groaned weakly as he grabbed a blanket and tried to put pressure on the puncture. "Don't…"

"We have to get you to the hospital." Dandy said, his voice wobbly.

"And I'll have to explain why I got shot."

"We can think of something," Dandy said hurriedly as he tried to carry her, but she resisted and remained on the floor. "We have to go, now!"

"No!" She said sharply, placing a firm hand on his. "Dandy, it's over."

"It's not fair!" Dandy yelled angrily, surprising Wednesday. She strained to look up at him and saw tears welling up in his eyes. "I never get what I want! It's _not _fair!"

For a second, Wednesday saw a six foot child crying not because she was dying, but for the death of a temporary happiness, like a toy or a new pet. This was not the first time Dandy resembled the man-child the rest of Jupiter warned her, and in the last two months, she felt like she was falling in love with a man who shared his body with a five-year old. For a moment, she wondered how fucked up she was to be madly in love with a guy who could be sharing a body with a five-year old, and she had to laugh.

"Life wasn't meant to be fair for people like us, Dandy." Wednesday said bitterly, the taste of blood in her mouth a strong reminder that what she was saying is true.

Dandy looked at her, the only girl in the world who was far from boring. And then he remembered the tragedies of gods and goddesses he read, and knew that this was a curse of being godly. _But did it have to be so soon? _He thought sadly.

"We can get through this." Dandy said with less conviction. "You promised we're going to New York in a few weeks. We're gonna be stars, Wednesday."

She shook her head, forcing herself to smile. "You know I won't make it to sunrise. How's lobster boy?"

"Dead," He said carelessly. Dandy tried to smile, but he bent his head and began sobbing. "I'm supposed to be a god. I should have prevented this."

"No god could have predicted I'd die this way." She grimaced. "Imagine the papers: "_Day Hale, killed in shootout"_

"No," Dandy said crossly, wiping the tears away. "I'm not going to let that happen to your memory, Wednesday. I promise you."

"Thanks," She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him but yelped at the pain. Dandy pushed her back against the wall and kissed her instead.

Dandy sobbed, checking his watch. "Can you stay for half an hour, at least?"

~0~0~0~

Dandy dragged the blanket and set it out on the outer side of the bus before helping Wednesday lean on it and he sat next to her as they waited. For that last thirty minutes, it was like he was falling for her over and over as she obviously tried to hide her struggle to stay alive.

And true enough, the sun was coming up.

"We've never really watched the sun go up, have we?" Dandy asked melancholically.

"I don't….no." She said weakly. "We were either asleep or…distracted."

Both of them grinned knowingly. "It looks magnificent." Dandy declared, sighing. "Seeing the border between day and night."

"We haven't seen it…because we…loved thenighttoomuch." She said hurriedly to catch her breath. Dandy squeezed her arm as though it was what was keeping her alive.

"A lot can happen in the dark." Dandy agreed. He let Wednesday rest her head on his shoulder and he could hear the wheezing in her mouth.

"You have to keep going." Wednesday said emotionlessly after a long pause of silence.

"What?"

"Keep…going." Wednesday said in a guttural voice. "Promise me that…you'll never-stop-doing-what…you…you love. Promise?"

Dandy fought back the tears. "I will."

"It's what I've been doing my whole life." Wednesday said in a soft whisper, talking more to herself. "And I'm happy I've experienced…everything I liked. You. Broadway. The thrill of…of…"

"I know."

"Promise me that you'll do the same—whatever it is you want, okay?" Wednesday whispered in his ear.

"You know me," Dandy grinned, his voice brittle. "Of course I will."

"Good." Wednesday inhaled deeply, resolved.

Dandy watched the sun begin to slowly creep up the head of the forest's trees. _Beautiful, _Dandy thought curiously. _So that's what it looks like._

A tear fell down his face and he laced his hand with Wednesday's. "I love you, Wednesday."

He turned his head to look at Wednesday. Her skin was pale and the blood had seeped through the towel they had wrapped around her to slow the bleeding down. But her eyes stared blankly into the sky, the faintest of smiles curling on her lips, and Dandy had no idea what to do except keep his hand in hers and sobbed as the morning came.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Day Hale's gruesome and mysterious murder sent shockwaves throughout the country. Broadway fanatics were calling for blood, speaking out against the police who seemed to care less about the murder and treated it like any other murder—after all, Day Hale was _not _just any other person. Fans were calling for Day's inauguration into the Hall of Fame, criminologists began profiling serial killers and obsessed fans who were probably suspects that you'd think Florida was home to the worst kinds of people. They began accusing hardcore Broadway fans in Florida, the most likely to do so, according to the media, and all hell broke loose.

The only thing the police could get were bits upon bits of stories from people the day Day Hale died, people telling stories of gut feelings that something was wrong to slightly useful evidence to claiming that they saw her on the night of her disappearance and death. It baffled them a lot, these unconnected stories that seemed to paint an obscure picture that was beyond their comprehension, but a lot of them, no matter how they tried, just couldn't understand how it all fit.

It started after the Romeo and Juliet play the town's amateur theater group held for their annual winter play, where Day Hale had volunteered to act in as a way of thanking her childhood mentor, Mr. Bernard West. The theater was packed with nearly all the town's residents, and all of them could testify that Day was absent during the final curtain call. The cast members swore her disappearance wasn't planned, and luckily Day's co-star, a local heir called Dandy Mott, was able to handle her disappearance without disturbing the flow of the theater. The cast later found Day's dressing room in shambles, with the mirrors broken, the line-up of costumes flung to the floor, and drops of blood smeared on the floor.

Backstage crew could testify seeing Mr. Mott leaving in a hurry after the curtain call, and with that being their only lead for a suspect, the police questioned him. Mr. Mott tearfully explained that Wednesday cut her lip and twisted her ankle—which the forensics confirmed true when they examined her corpse—when she died onstage and she told him she would be in her dressing room. When she didn't arrive for the encore, Mr. Mott felt like something was wrong and, when he saw her dressing room, thought she went to the hospital. When he saw her car wasn't there, he instead went to her mansion in the hills—confirmed by one of the Hales' butlers—where he saw that she wasn't there either, and he had spent the entire night looking for her before finding out that another local found her body in an alley, dead.

The news about Day's murder and pending investigation lasted for weeks, until finally, police were forced to admit that there were no leads and the trails were all cold. The killer left no fingerprints, and the bullet lodged in Day's abdomen was so old it was impossible to trace what type of gun it came from—though it was most certainly from a revolver, which nearly half the men in Jupiter carried. Finally, people were forced to accept the worst: Day Hale, Broadway's brightest and youngest star, was dead.

The only thing bigger than Day Hale's murder was her funeral. She was buried in Jupiter's cemetery, which had to be perimetered by security guards hired by the Hales who wanted to make the affair a private one. Inside the square were the Hales' family members, along with Wednesday's Manhattan friends and co-workers, her childhood friends, and Dandy Mott, rumored to have been Day Hale's boyfriend for the last few months. Outside, hordes of fans from all over America overlooked the funeral, throwing flowers on the shrine they built outside the cemetery's gate. Looking at the mayhem that was Jupiter Memorial Park, you'd think that—as Dandy had always did—Wednesday Hale was an adored goddess of the insignificant mortals.

~0~0~0~

"Wait, sir," The caretaker turned to see that one of the guests running back to the grave. "Don't lower it just yet."

"No can do, sir." The caretaker said apologetically. He looked at his watch. "It's ten to six, I get off at six thirty and I don't wanna be stickin' around here when the sun goes down."

The man carelessly pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and slipped it in the caretaker's glove. "I can compensate you for your time. Just give me ten minutes with her. Alone."

The caretaker whistled as he held the bill against the sunlight and confirmed its validity. "Okay then, I'll be back in the shed—you best be out of here in ten, sir."

Dandy smiled tightly. "I will." He side-stepped the caretaker before turning to the coffin.

Dandy lifted the coffin and then the plate of glass. Wednesday was less pale after being retouched by the mortician, and he smiled as he observed that she looked like she was just sleeping in a white Balenciaga dress. She looked absolutely beautiful, a far cry from the way she looked dying in a theater costume, although she did smell heavily of formalin.

"Hello, Wednesday," Dandy said softly as he smiled and brushed a gentle finger along her unblemished face. "I'll miss you."

He let the tears fall, finally free. "I'm sorry," He chucked as he brushed the tears away. "It's been weeks of investigations—you'd be proud of how well I've done, the role I played for you to be remembered this way. Way better than what I did in that play."

He smiled at her, willing her to wake up and answer, but even from the smile from her lips was gone: he had to pull at her stiff lips before he left her body in the alley—he didn't want forensics questioning why she was smiling at death and wanted her to have peace as soon as possible. _And so you shall. _

"I did it," He continued, sniffing his tears away. "The whole world loves you. You'll be remembered as…as Broadway's most tragic star. Oh, but enough about that. I just really miss you. I wish it didn't have to end like this. We could have been so happy, Wednesday. Christmas was awful—obviously, you weren't there."

A soft breeze blew past, messing up her perfectly curled hair. Dandy brushed it back, lowering his head near hers. "I thought about leaving for Manhattan," He whispered to her. "I thought that once this was over, I'd leave for Manhattan, start a new life, become a star like you…but I can't. I'm sorry."

His voice croaked, and he turned to make sure no one was there. "I can't leave who I am. I'm heir to the Mott fortune, I have to keep the business. And…and I belong here." His hands tightened. "And I'll never forget those who I have to repay, and I'm not leaving until they do. Forever."

He ticked off the list one-by-one in his sleep. Rich scions who would see his family in ruins. Jupiter residents who deserve to die. And he wouldn't forget the freak show by the town's outskirts, those related to the reason Wednesday's life was cut short. For him, association with the lobster boy was enough for a death sentence, oh yes: he'd kill them all. . "I can't leave," He said defensively. "I am the law, the light, a god, and this is the curse I choose to suffer."

Dandy grasped her cold hand. "I can't leave, but I promise you, I won't break my promise." He said quietly. "I am doing what I want, and what I want is for everyone who has tried to harm us to suffer while I watch them all burn from above."

He pulled out the small red box from his coat pocket and opened it, presenting the ring to Wednesday's corpse. "It should have been yours." He said. It was a Tiffany diamond engagement ring, one of the Mott's most treasured heirlooms. He slipped the ring on her finger, smiling as it easily fit. "See?"

Checking the time, Dandy tearfully slipped the box into Wednesday's hands. He kissed two of his fingers, transferring his kiss to her lips before stifling a sob as he lowered the glass casing for the last time. "Goodbye, Wednesday." He said as strongly as he could. "I have to go live now."


	21. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

_Four Years Later_

"Beautiful," Dandy sighed as he looked out the window. "Just beautiful."

He had Mott Industries build their own headquarters, a seven-story building that stood out in the quaint town of Jupiter, in his second year of singlehandedly running the company. With the company going global in frozen food, he wondered why he still went to a two-story building when he could easily tower over others like the god he was meant to be.

And funny, he never really had to do anything except show up. His mother thought it was in his best interests to go to business school, but after he put her and many others in their place and he finally became CEO of the company did he realize that he was merely a face in the company, a god who did nothing yet still earned the praise of his employees. _Finally, _Dandy thought the moment he was given his birthright. _A job I could get used to. _

The seventh floor was his alone, giving him a panoramic view. And in a town as small as Jupiter, he could see practically the entire north side of Jupiter and the borderline of the next town. What was also breathtaking was how he had a perfect bird's eye view of the sunrises and sunsets, and more often than not came early and stayed late just to watch it from his office. It reminded him of…well, earlier days before he became one of the most powerful business magnates in southern US.

But today, Dandy was staring at the outskirts, where the Freakshow—or at least, what remained of it—stood like an unwanted remnant. Through his binoculars, Dandy watched as the freaks took down another poster. He couldn't see it, but he was sure it was the three-breasted woman, another friend of the lobster boy. He took a mental note, ticking off another one of that freak's friends, and smiled. He now owned Jupiter, and could easily have crushed the freaks or sent them scurrying away, but he liked the thrill of the chase—or rather, the thrill of the wait. Only a few freaks left, all of them the closest to Jimmy Darling, and Dandy himself knew it was only a matter of time before he would grant them the mercy of a dignified death.

"Gorgeous," Detective Colquitt said dryly. "Is there anything else, boss?"

"None," Dandy shrugged. "Are you sure we're clean?"

"No one would ever trace that head back to anyone but the freaks." Detective Colquitt assured him. "However…"

Dandy turned to look at him sharply. "What?"

"Well…" He had seen Dandy Mott's temper tantrums, and it had not been easy to placate him…or make it out of the room alive. "At this rate, people will start to suspect why bad things keep happening to the freak show, sir. They could ask questions."

Dandy scoffed and brushed it off. "Yes, like "why do we still allow these freaks to live if they keep terrorizing our town?"" He grinned at the detective. "That would be so much fun."

"Right," He replied curtly, nodding and waiting for Dandy's approval for him to leave. "When do you need me to help get rid of another one?"

"Patience, Detective." Dandy smirked. He waved a lazy hand at him before heading back to his own table. As soon as Detective Colquitt left, Dandy opened a locked drawer, pulling out the only picture he and Wednesday had together: a polaroid image of the two of them in the bus. Dandy remembered how alive Wednesday was and how they always thought they would have enough time later for better pictures. Looking at it brought back so many memories of his carefree days.

"Don't worry," He smiled and said to himself, though he stared at Wednesday's vibrant eyes. "I like what I'm doing."


End file.
